PASSIVE
by locurabella
Summary: Nathan lives a double life. FINALLY UD!
1. Chapter 1

**PASSIVE**

**Summary: **  
Nathan lives a double life. During the day he lives a normal life. He coaches the Ravens basketball team and he enjoys it. He is 24 years old and owns a house for the first time. He loves his day life. Currently he is dating Haley James, who is executive for a fashion company. She is 23 years old, and she's making it big, for such a young age at a big time company. There not quite in love yet, they only have been dating for 2 weeks. Haley thinks Nathan is the average Joe. She couldn't be more wrong. She thinks that Nathan works with the government as his other job, but that's just a lie. Read and find out what Nathan really does and how it will affect the plot in this story…

**

* * *

**

**CH 1:**

"Wow…this house is big" Haley said, for the first time walking into Nathan's house.

"It's not that big" Nathan said, closing the door behind them.

"UM, yes it is. It's 5 of my apartments put together. How much does the government pay you?" Haley asked looking around the house more.

"Enough. So Miss Executive, now that they given you that title does that mean your not going to have time for me" Nathan said, wrapping his hands around Haley's waist.

"No, you know I always have time for you" she said.

"Good, because I need your help" he said, walking over with her to his living room.

"I need you to use your skills" he said.

"What?' she asked him confused.

"I want you to help me decorate my house. So I thought we start with the living room" he said, pointing out the empty, large living area.

"Oh, ok. What color where you thinking?" she somewhat relieved.

"I like blue and white" he said.

"Ok, we could go over books later" she said.

"Cool, now let me give you a tour" he said, grabbing her hand, to go upstairs.

"About time" Haley teased. They walked through several rooms. Basically his house is like his mom's house in the show, only empty.

"I'm planning to have this room as a weight room" Nathan said, opening the door to see.

"Really? You want to get like the hulk or something?" Haley teased walking inside the room.

"No, but getting a little bigger wouldn't kill" he said. Haley laughed. To her Nathan looked great. He had a killer body. He had toned abs and built arms. Plus a nice $$.

"Whatever you say" she chuckled walking out of the room to the other.

"What's this room?" she said about to turn the door knob.

"Don't go in there!" he yelled. She immediately released the door knob, stepping back.

"Give me a heart attack wont you? Why not?" she asked. He walked closer to her.

"Because… it's still under construction, and if you open the door, some of the wood might fall on you. You don't want to get hurt do you?" he asked. Haley shook her head.

"No. What are you planning to built there?" she asked.

"Nothing special. Now the last room, my room" he smirked letting her inside the room.

"Nice. King size bed I see" she said as she walked in.

"I like to sleep good" he grinned, beginning to kiss her. They continues kissing, reaching to his bed. Nathan was on top of Haley, kissing her neck.

"Nathan we need to stop" Haley said, not really wanting to.

"Why?" he said, making his way up her neck.

"Because it's to soon" Haley said, sitting on his bed.

"Your not, your not-

"No. I just think we should wait a little longer. Please?" Haley smiled.

"Fine" he said, kissing her again. They both laid on his bed to their side, his arms over her waist.

"I could stay like this forever" she whispered. Nathan kissed her cheek.

"Me too but not tonight" he said.

"You have to work tonight too?" Haley said, flipping sides to face him.

"Yes, but tomorrow I don't. So we could do whatever you want" he said.

"Really?" she grinned.

"Yup" he said, kissing her again.

**HOURS LATER…**

"Goodnight" Nathan said, kissing Haley.

"Bye" she said, walking away to her car. He watch her go then closed his front door. He began to walk towards the kitchen, dialing a hone number in his cell.

"Hello Luke…I was busy…Where?…I'll be there" he said hanging up.

**

* * *

**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE REPLY!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY EVERYONE I TAKEN SO LONG! I HAD ACCOUNT ISSUES, BUT KNOW IT SEENS TO BE WORKING! SORRY AGAIN!**

**CH2:**

"I'm telling you Rachel I feel like I won the lottery" Haley smiled, placing her stuff in the brown box.

"I envy you. You have the perfect job and the perfect guy. What more can you ask for?" Rachel, watched her pack her things.

"Nothing. I'm really happy how I am. Things couldn't go more perfect" Haley smiled more.

"It's about time, they fired useless workers" Brooke said bitterly walking into Haley's and Rachel's conversation. Haley rolled her eyes while Rachel laughed.

"I guess you haven't heard the news" Rachel said typing.

"What haven't I heard?" Brooke asked.

"Tell her Haley" Rachel said, watching Brooke.

" I been promoted to executive producer. I'm packing my stuff from this shared office to my very own, big office" Haley grinned. Brooke looked at her in disbelief.

"What? They couldn't? There crazy to let a dumbass like you move up, when I deserve the title. Who's the idiot that promoted you?" Brooke whined.

"That would be me" Karen Roe said. ( she's not related to Nathan or Lucas)

"Mrs. Roe, I didn't mean that. I was just joking around" Brooke said nervously. Karen nodded, looking back to Haley.

"Haley you ready to move into your new office?" Karen asked.

"Yes, I just need Rachel to help me carry this" Haley said. Rachel stood from her seat to help Haley.

"Follow me ladies" Karen said, walking away from fuming Brooke. As they walked Haley blew a kiss to Brooke while Rachel smirked at her. Brooke groaned in anger out loud walking into her office that she shared with Jimmy.

"Good morning Brooke" he said. She stormed into her chair.

"Zip it Edwards. I don't want to hear anything from you today" she said coldly. Jimmy raised an eyebrow, whispering bitch.

**With Haley..**

"I hope it's to your liking" Karen said, opening the door. They all stepped in. it looked like a regular office: a desk, computer, phone lines, and a window, along with a mini fridge, but to Haley, it was perfect.

"I love it" Haley barely said, still looking around.

"Great. Congratulations again. But before I leave, I need to ask you something" Karen asked.

"Anything" Haley said, adjusting her box on the table.

"Since you have your own office now, you'll need a secretary. I'll let you choose whoever you want" Karen said. Haley smiled widely.

"Rachel. I can trust on her with anything. I elect her" Haley said rapidly.

"Rachel is this ok with you?" Karen looked at her.

"Yes" Rachel spoke immediately.

"Alright, then go get all your stuff. Your desk will be outside Haley's office" Karen said, walking out of the room. Once she was gone, both Haley and Rachel hugged each other excited.

"Thank you Haley!" Rachel said.

"You welcome. Now lets go rub it into Brooke's face" Haley said, as they both walked out of her office.

"Hey Brooke don't be all sad. One day you'll move up. Maybe in a couple of years if you play your cards right" Haley gave her a fake smile. Brooke rolled her eyes, avoiding her.

"Brooke, guess what? Not only did Haley beat you, but I'm also her secretary. I'm even more important than you" Rachel smirked, walking pass her. They both laughed at her.

"I hate them! I hope they get hit by a bus" she said. Jimmy laughed at her secretly.

**AFTER WORK…**

"Babe, where are you?" Haley asked walking inside his house. No response. She began to walk upstairs.

"Nate?" she said his name as she walked through the halls. As she kept walking the room, Nathan told her not to walk into caught her eye. Curiosity getting the best out of her, she walked closer to the room.

"Haley" Nathan said walking out of his room. Hearing her name, accidentally tripped on the floor.

"Are you ok?" he asked, helping her get up.

"Ugh.. Yeah. Oh god I feel like I dork" she muttered standing up.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"Just now" she lied.

"So you ready to go out?" he asked, as they both walked downstairs.

"Yes, where we going?" she asked.

"I thought we go to the movies. Then to eat" he said.

**AFTER THE MOVIE…**

"Yummy this is good" Haley said eating more of he food.

"I know, I love this restaurant" Nathan said. She nodded. Seconds later his cell began to vibrate.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom" he said walking away from her.

"Hello…Not today…I'm busy…Wait…Where at?…Fine I'm there" he said hanging up walking back to Haley.

"Nathan taste this" Haley said leaning her spoon to his mouth.

"It's good. Look Hales I have to leave now, something came up. I'm sorry" he said.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"My mom became ill and she wants me to take care of her tonight" he lied.

"Is it really bad?" she asked.

"No, she'll be ok. Come on let me drive you home" he said as they both walked away from the restaurant. After driving Haley home, Nathan continued his drive, but not to his mothers but to what he had to do, in which he lied about.

**PLEASE REPLY!**


	3. Chapter 3

CH3:

_Sorry about yesterday  
I promise I'll make it up to you _

Nathan Scott

Haley read the note smiling. It came along with a basket of red roses.

"What did lover boy do?" Rachel said walking into her office, holding a stack of papers.

"Nothing, he just had to end out date early yesterday" Haley said looking up at her.

"Why? Was it past his curfew?" Rachel joked.

"No. His mom got sick, and asked him to take care of her" Haley said. Rachel placed the stack of papers on the desk.

"How sweet, taking care of his momma. By any chance does he have a brother?" Rachel asked. Haley chuckled.

"I don't know… Actually know thinking about it I really don't know that much about his life. Rather than he works for the gov't and works part time, and coaching the high school basketball team after school" Haley said. Rachel sat on the chair.

"That's a little odd, usually knowing family members is the top 10 conversation starters when you start a relationship" Rachel said, playing with her hair.

"Should I worry?" Haley asked concerned.

"No, don't. You guys are barely going out. Maybe he's a private guy. He'll come around" Rachel comforted Haley. Haley smiled, shaking the emotion away.

"Want to torture Brooke today?" Haley smirked. Rachel looked at Haley stunned.

"Haley! It's barely 9 in the morning, not even she deserves to get pissed up at this time" Rachel said.

"But in somewhere in the world it's night time" Haley said innocently.

"In that case…What the hell am I saying, ring her ass over here" Rachel cheered. Haley smiled, dialing her office phone.

"Good morning Jimmy, can you send Brooke to my office please…Thank you" Haley smiled. Moments later.

"What do you want?" Brooke said, walking into her office.

"Good morning to you too. I need you to give me the stats in these voice mails" Haley said. Rachel sat quite, but she wanted to laugh at Brooke.

"Why cant Rachel do it? She is you secretary after all" Brooke said looking over at the basket of roses.

"She's busy. Now do it or you wouldn't like the guys upstairs to know you lack of work" Haley grinned hading her the stack of papers. Brooke, gave her a death glare, grabbing the stack of papers.

"Anything else?" she muttered. Haley shook her head. Brooke groaned, turning around, ready to leave the office.

"Brooke, one last thing. Do you like these roses?" Haley asked, pointing to her roses. Brooke looked at them more. She loved roses, especially red roses.

"There nice" she said, her eyes still fixed on the roses.

"I think so too. My boyfriend send them to me" Haley smiled. Brooke didn't respond.

"That's all. Now shoo" Haley waved her hands. Brooke cursed her under her breath, leaving the office. Once she left both Rachel and Haley laughed.

"You so mean" Rachel said.

"I know. But karma's a bch. You remember when she used to treat me like dirt. Now it's my turn and I plan to enjoy every second of it" Haley grinned. Rachel laughed in amusement.

**AFTER WORK WITH BROOKE…**

"I hate her!" Brooke yelled, leaping to her bed. Chase walked into the room laying next to her.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked, stroking her hair. Brooke turned her head to face Chase.

"Haley James is my problem" Brooke whined.

"Want did she do?" Chase asked.

"Everything. She's ruining my life" Brooke said, sitting in her bed now.

"That cant be all true" Chase said. Brooke turned to him, giving him the what did you just say to me face.

"You should be defending me. Everybody at work thinks she's this perfect girl. That she does everything right and will be the next billionaire. Ughh! She could die for all I care" Brooke said, crossing her arms. Chase chuckled.

"You shouldn't be jealous of her. One day, just watch, you'll rise up and be in higher position than her. And she'll be the one begging you for money" Chase said.

"Who says I'm jealous? Because I'm not. That title belonged to me that's all. Oh and today guess what she did?" she asked.

"Wha-

"She told me to do HER work, when Rachel is her secretary. But that's not even the worst part, guess what else?" Brooke said.

"What el-

"She rubbed her roses at me, that her boyfriend sent her. Why cant you ever send me roses?" she asked.

"I didn't kn-

"Your suppose to know dufus. Tomorrow send me a dozen of roses, ok? You know what? I'm going to go take a shower. Thanks for talking to me" Brooke said, walking over to the bathroom.

"No problem" he said confused, but went back to watching the sports channel.

**WITH HALEY…**

Immediately when Haley arrived to her house, she changed from her outfit to comfortable pajamas. It was already past six, and her goal was to watch her daily soap with something that had chocolate. As she was about to turn on her TV, her doorbell rang. Walking over the door, she opened it.

"Nathan!" she shouted, closing the door at once, then running to her room to change to her regular clothes. Nathan stood outside confused. He rang the doorbell again, scratching his head. Haley rushed to the door, at the same time placing her shoes on, one at a time. She opened the door again, trying to catch with her breath.

"Nathan…Hi, come in" she said, stepping back.

"Did you just change clothes?" he asked.

"Maybe" she smiled, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Why?" he chuckled.

"I didn't want you to see me in my night clothes" she said embarrassed.

"Your weird, you know that?" he said, walking inside her house.

"Tell me something I haven't heard" Haley said still embarrassed.

"But I am going to see you one day in them, or with out them, either one is fine" Nathan smirked. Haley blushed, handing him a soda.

"Thank you by the way for the roses" Haley said, sitting down with him in the couch.

"I said I would make it up to you about yesterday" Nathan said.

"Believe me, those roses did enough. You don't need to do anything anyways, a family emergency came up. How is she by the way?" Haley asked. Nathan looked down then to her.

"She's fine. She just got the annual flu" he lied.

"I'm glad" Haley smiled. Nathan nodded.

"So what did you mean the roses did enough?" Nathan asked. Haley grinned thinking about her day.

"Well there is this pesky girl of whom I hate. And she is furious with envy at moi for gaining, what she call her title in the agency. You should of seen her Nate when I told her that the roses were from by boyfriend. Is it mean to say I'm enjoying every second of this?" Haley laughed.

"And I thought you were the sweet type" Nathan teased.

" I am…just not with her. Plus she's the same with Rachel" Haley defended herself.

"Whatever you say" Nathan chuckled. Haley looked at him, changing her facial expression.

"Today a question came up, and I wanted to ask you. It's nothing bad, I'm just curious to know if you have a brother or sister. All I know is that you have a mom" Haley said. Nathan looked at her, knowing sooner she would want to learn more of him.

"I have a mom, I use to have a dad, but he died when I was 18. I have an older sister named Peyton and I don't have a brother" he said.

"How did your dad die?" she asked.

"Car accident" he said, remembering the memory.

"I'm sorry" Haley said, rubbing his arm. Nathan smiled weakly.

"Me too" he softly said.

"I know how to make you feel better. Lets watch my favorite soap show" Haley cheered turning on her TV.

"Hales, no. No tears and backstabbing" Nathan whined.

"You said you would make it up to me. And this is what I want" she said, listening to the show.

"I meant by expensive restaurant, walk on the beach, not this" he whined more. Haley smiled at him.

**AN HOUR LATER…**

"So Sylvia slept with Matt just to get Kendra jealous, when she slept with Jason to get money. Damn all these girls are tramps" Nathan said.

"Your hooked aren't you?" Haley chuckled.

"No, just interested. What time is it?" he asked.

"Like 8ish" she said, turning to him.

"In have to go" Nathan said, rising from the couch.

"Already?" Haley tried not to whine.

"Sorry, tomorrow we could have lunch together…Promise" he suggested.

"Fine. Bye" she said. He leaned to kiss her, and walked out of her house.

"Of to another glorious night" he sarcastically said, leaving her house.

* * *

PLEASE REPLY! 


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4:**

Nathan parked outside the company Haley worked, in the parking lot. He yawned trying to stay focused. Last night was a heavy night for him. He didn't get home into around 3 a.m. Wetting his face with his water bottle, he looked one last time at himself by his car window. Rubbing his eyes he began to walk toward Haley's company building.  
As he walked inside, the employees downstairs immediately stared at him.

"How can I help you?" asked the employee in the first desk. She smiled at him flirtatiously. He stepped back a step.

"I'm here to see Haley James" he casually said.

"Floor 5" she smiled again. He nodded, walking toward the elevator. But as he walked he could feel the employee eye him as he walked. Closing the elevator he looked forward at the lady, she quickly shifted her head, making it seem she was looking at her computer. He chuckled pressing the elevator button. Stepping out of the elevator, Nathan walked over to a redhead that seemed very keen on her work.

"Can I see Haley James please?" he asked, looking at her.

"Do you have an appointment with her?" Rachel asked, not looking up at him.

"Kind of. We have lunch arrangement today" he said. She looked up.

"Well…she saw him for the first time… Who are you?" she almost stuttered. _he's gorgeous_, she thought.

"I'm Nathan Scott, her boyfriend" he answered. She nodded, getting out of her seat.

"I'll go tell her, I'll be right back" she said, entering Haley's office. After closing the door, Rachel looked at Haley.

"He's gorgeous! Seriously Haley does he have a brother? Hook a sister up" Rachel exaggerated, walking over to Haley's desk. Haley looked up at Rachel confused.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"Nathan, your papi chulo. He's waiting outside for you for lunch" she said.

"Lunch? Oh yeah. I'm completely forgot. Send him in" Haley said, clearing her desk.

"Ok, but ask. Please" she crossed her finger walking out. Haley chuckled watching her leave.

"You can come in" Rachel sternly said. Nathan nodded, walking in.

"I always thought it would be kinky to do it in an office" he smirked.

"I bet you would" Haley smiled, leaning up to him, to kiss him.

"Your ready to go?" he asked breaking away from the kiss.

"Lets leave" she said, grabbing her purse.

**DURING LUNCH**

"Are you ok?" Haley asked. So far through lunch, Nathan had been yawing to much, or not keeping up with conversations.

"Yes. I'm just really tired. I couldn't sleep that much last night" he said yawning again.

"Why? Drank to much caffeine or something?" she asked.

"Probably. The gov't gave me a ton of papers, took me all night to do them" he lied.

"Sucks. You should of stayed home and slept in" Haley said.

"No, I promised you lunch. I didn't want cancel again, like I been doing lately" he said, eating his food.

"But still, you need your sleep babe, don't exhaust yourself for me" Haley said, holding his hand.

"Really? You don't mind if we cut it short today?" he asked.

"No. Go sleep. We'll go out some other time" Haley smiled.

"This is what I like about you. You're not clingy like other broads" he said, leaning in for a kiss.

"I feel so special" she smiled, separating from the kiss.

"I'll drive you to your work" Nathan said, placing the money on the check book. Haley nodded, swallowing her last taste of food. After dropping Haley off, Nathan drove to his house, more exhausted than he was in the morning. As he walked up his stairs he looked at his cell, it was barely 1:17. He had about 2 and a half hours to take a nap before he had to coach the high school basketball team. Yawning more, he fell to his bed, instantly falling asleep.

**2 HOURS LATER….**

Dreading getting out of his bed, Nathan eventually got up and changed to work out clothes.

"Everybody start throwing free pointer 10 in row. If you miss, go back in the end of the line into you get in right. So line up!" Nathan yelled at the boys basketball team. Lucas his co- partner, who also coached part time walked next to him.

"What time did you get home yesterday?" he asked quietly.

"Around 3 in the morning?" Nathan answered in the same tone.

"Did you get it done?" he asked, looking over his clipboard. Nathan sighed annoyed.

"Of course" he said, looking at the guys do their free throws.

"Good. Don't try to take so long next time" Lucas said.

"The only reason I took so much is because I was delayed by someone giving me the wrong information. You know I'm always in the top of my game" Nathan said irritated.

"Alright. So what have you been up to lately?" Lucas asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing much, just fixing my house" Nathan said uninterested.

"You need to get out. No wonder you ass is not getting laid" Lucas teased.

"Funny. I would make fun of you but your dating my sister, which in my case is disturbing" Nathan said, turning to him.

"Do you even have a girlfriend?" Lucas asked.

"No" Nathan lied. But before Lucas could ask more, Nathan walked over to the team.

"Come guys I know you could do much better than this!" Nathan yelled.

**ok this chapter should give you more clues, but the chapter when you will know 4 sure is on ch 6, not far from now! tell me what you think, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY ITS TAKEN ME SO LONG! THANKS TO ALL WHOLE REPLIED, UR AWESOME!!**

* * *

**CH5:**

One month has passed since Haley and Nathan had been dating. Haley walked into her office instantly smiling. On her desk was a bouquet of red and white roses. She walked closer, reading the note:

_Haley  
Cant wait to see you tonight  
Thinking of you always _

Nathan

"Haley, I have some papers for you to go…whoa, nice flowers. They from loverboy?" Rachel asked closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, today's our one month anniversary" Haley said, sitting on her chair.

"Already? Time fly's… Wait are you guys one of those couples that record everything like Theresa, you know when we ask her how long she's been dating Jesse, she say's 1 year 2 months and 13 hours?" Rachel said in a mocking tone, sitting on the chair as well.

"No, oh god no. Today all we are doing is going out to dinner" Haley said.

"Before 10 right?" Rachel joked.

"For your information, today he doesn't work at night. So we have all night to do what we want, if you get my drift" Haley winked.

"Wont Nathan be happy today" Rachel giggled. Haley raised an eyebrow, laughing herself.

"What are you going to wear?" Rachel asked, looking at the flowers.

"A dark green halter top dress, with a lace going around the lower chest and black heels" Haley said.

"Nice…What restaurant are you guys be going to?' Rachel asked.

"To, umm some classy Greek one. Nathan said it was good. Then were going downtown to a small café" Haley said, looking over some files.

"Downtown? Why all the way down there?" Rachel asked, crossing one leg over the other.

"Well, it's kind of cheesy but we met there. So I thought it be nice to revisit the place" Haley said, looking back at Rachel.

"How sweet. How did you guys meet anyways?" Rachel asked, leaning on the table.

"I never told you?" Haley asked.

"No, all you told me is when you already were going out with him" Rachel said.

"Oh well it was sort of awkward but once we saw each other it was instant attraction at first sight. So I was…

_Flashback: _

Haley walked into the small café nervous, pissed and embarrassed. Her sister Taylor had fixed her on a blind date because as Taylor referred her she was in a slump. She walked in looking around the café. Inside it wasn't crowded but it wasn't lonely, it was in an average pace for a café. Walking more, she noticed a blond haired guy with very big glasses and colorful vest,( the stereotyped nerd) staring at her and smiling widely. Along the table was a yellow flower, the object which would tell who he was. Hot my ass! I'm so going to kill Taylor when I see her, she thought. Not thinking twice she quickly sat to the nearest table, without looking who was sitting there.

"Look please don't freak out. I was fixed on a horrible blind date and 'my' date is right on the back with the yellow flower. I'll leave soon" Haley said quietly, looking down at the table. They person sitting in front of her looked back, glancing at the guy.

"Yikes. Sucks. I remember my sister did the same with me once. The bitch was too self-obsessed" he chuckled. Haley laughed as well, looking at the person in front of her. Instantly locking eyes with him, Haley was in a loss of words. Wow. He's hot, she thought. Wow, she's beautiful, he thought.

"Hi, I'm Haley James" she said after a while of staring at one another.

"Hi. I'm Nathan Scott" he smiled at her.

"You want to get out of here and go eat?" he added.

"I love to" Haley smiled.

End Of Flashback:

…And from there he asked me out again and here we are now, one month dating" Haley couldn't help but smile.

"Funny how fate works. Huh? I'm happy for you" Rachel said. Haley smiled back at her.

"Haley, hello Rachel. I want to introduce to you our newest executive, Jake Morrison " Karen said, as she walked in with Jake. Haley and Rachel both stood up to greet Jake.

"Hi I'm Haley" Haley said, shaking his hand. He smiled at her.

"Hi" he said. Next he shook Rachel's hand.

"Alright then, Haley I'll see you in the meeting office in 5 minutes" Karen said leaving her office with Jake.

"Rachel close you mouth, your drooling" Haley giggled watching Rachel.

"I think I'm in love" Rachel said, dropping on the chair.

"I'm sure you are" Haley continued giggling.

"Did you see the way he looked at me? He was checking me out. Mrs. Rachel Morrison. That has a ring don't you think?" Rachel said daydreaming about him. Haley looked at her.

"Ok, before you go on to plan your wedding, don't you think he has to know or for the matter of fact talk to you more than a simple hello" Haley joked.

"Rain in my parade wont you. Besides, he will. I'm going to make my move at lunch" Rachel smirked.

"I have to watch this" Haley laughed.

"So should I shorten my skirt or unbutton my shirt more?" Rachel asked, looking at her outfit. Haley stood from her chair.

"I vote for the shirt" Haley said, leaving her office.

**AT LUNCH…**

"So Jake, where did you move from?" Rachel asked.

"From Washington" he answered, eating his food. They have been talking for the last 10 minutes and the whole conversation was a disaster. Jake was definitely different than any other guys she ever been with. She looked around and saw Haley.

"Haley, come join us" _from this awful conversation_, she thought. Haley smiled at them, joining them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked, taking out her lunch.

"Oh nothing much" Rachel dryly said. Haley took it as help sign.

"So Jake, do you like clubs?" Haley asked.

"Not really, I'm not a party person" he answered.

"Do you like to drink?" Haley asked.

"Not really" he casually said.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Haley asked.

"I like to play the guitar and to read, and do my job" he said. Haley turned to Rachel, her hair covering her face and mouthed 'I tried.' but second later, thought of an idea. Haley turned to him again.

"Guitar, Rachel here plays the guitar too" Haley said enthusiastic. Instantly Rachel kicked Haley. Rachel smiled nervously, looking back at Jake.

"That's right, I'll love to go over notes sometimes" Rachel smiled.

"That be nice" he smiled back.

"Cool, you guys could do that this weekend, right Rachel?" Haley smirked at her. Rachel forced a smile.

"Yeah, you up to it Jake?" she asked him.

"Sure, but I have to go ladies, see you later Rachel" he smiled leaving. Again, Rachel hit Haley in the leg.

"Ow, I think you already left a bruise the first time" Haley said, rubbing her leg.

"What the hell were you thinking? I play the guitar? Yeah right. Now what am I suppose to do when he asks me to play a song or anything?" Rachel asked.

"Come clean and tell him the truth and he'll teach you, meaning more time with him" Haley said easily.

"This better work James or I'm kicking your ass" Rachel said.

"Don't worry it will" Haley winked.

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

"Did I tell you, you look very beautiful tonight?" Nathan asked Haley. They were both currently at the Greek restaurant . Haley blushed at his comment.

"Only for the hundredth time tonight" she said.

"But it's true. I cant help if I have a beautiful girlfriend" he smiled at her.

"Stop your making me blush" she said. He chuckled.

"I have something for you" he said, taking a small box from his coat.

"Nathan, we said no gifts" Haley said, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"I know but I couldn't help myself. Here" he said, handing her the box.

"Nathan…" she said, opening and gasp, it was a golden heart necklace.

"I love it thank you" she said, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I knew you would" he said, getting up from his chair and placing it on her neck.

**HOURS LATER…**

"I had so much fun Haley" he said, kissing her.

"Me too" she said, breaking away to open the door. He looked at her smile at him.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he said, leaning in for another kiss. Haley smiled, grabbing on to his jacket.

"Oh no your not" she smirked, leading him inside her apartment.

* * *

ONLY 1 CHAPTER LEFT AND YOU'LL KNOW! PLEASE REPLY! 


	6. Chapter 6

**CH 6:**

After the 'crazy' night both Haley and Nathan experienced, currently they were both asleep on her bed. Nathan had his arm over Haley's waist. Both were sleeping on their side. Everything was perfect, that is until now.  
Loudly Nathan's cell vibrated on Haley's nightstand. Quickly Nathan lifted the cell, so Haley would not wake up. He looked at who was calling and sighed. Slowly he shifted himself out of Haley's side, until he sat on the bed.

"Do you know what fucking time it is?( it was around 4 a.m.)…What do you want?…Now?….Are you sure he's there?…He looked back at Haley who was still sleeping…You fucking owe me…I'll met you at your house" he said whispering. He hated doing this to her; ditching her after a great time they have had. He really liked her, not like others he had dated before, and he didn't want to screw this relationship up. Softly slipping his clothes on, he shook Haley.

"What?" she whispered, opening her eyes.

"I'm really, really sorry. But something came up and I have to go" he said. She, immediately sat on the bed looking at the time.

"At 4 in the morning? Your kidding me?" she asked, as if it was a joke. He sighed again.

"I'm sorry, it's the gov't, they just called me. Haley you have to understand, I hate leaving you like this after what has happened" he sincerely said, well the last part, that is. She crossed her arms.

"There's nothing I can do to stop you is there?" she sarcastically said. He sat by her, holding her hand. She looked away.

"I'm sorry, I promise to make it to you" he said, turning her chin, for her to look at him.  
_There he is again, promising to make it up. How many times have I heard that before?_ she thought. She sighed, weakly smiling at him.

"I'm sorry too, I just really wanted you here, with me today" she said. He leaned up and kissed her in her forehead.

"Believe me, I would of liked the same. I'll see you later?" he asked. She nodded. He then kissed her in the lips. After the kiss, he stood, up walking away from her apartment. Haley watched him walk away, then she looked over at the time again. _great I only have 3 hours to sleep until work_, she thought, laying once more on her bed.

* * *

Nathan parked his car, outside Lucas' house, ( he also had a big house like Nathan had). He walked inside, pissed, but he wouldn't show it. He never showed his feelings with him, or with whom he worked with. It was strictly code, never show your emotions, it'll make you look weak. As he walked inside he saw, his sister Peyton, looking over some files, Tim looking them over with her, and Lucas, swinging around a gun; testing it out.

"Where is he this time?" Nathan said. Everyone, turned to him.

"He is currently at the motel Carrie. He is set to leave at 5 a.m from there " Peyton said, giving him the files.

"This is correct? I don't want the wrong information like last time" Nathan said, looking at Tim mainly.

"Yes, the crazy ex, told us" Tim said. Nathan observe the files.

"How much is she paying us to have him terminated?" Lucas asked, setting the gun on the table.

"25 grand" Tim smirked.

"Us, I'm doing the job, I get the majority" Nathan said, closing the folder and giving it back to Peyton.

"We know that…Just be careful ok?" Peyton said, giving Nathan the gun.

"I always am" he sternly said, placing the gun, inside his coat and he was leaving the house. Once he was outside again, he opened the trunk from his black Range Rover. When it was fully opened he took the gun out his coat setting it inside. He took of his coat and placed another one. The he flipped the seat down from his car, revealing more equipment and clothing. He placed the gun inside there, and brought out his own, and gloves as well. Lastly, he pressed a hidden button, on the side, automatically, switching the license plate. Shutting the trunk down, he entered his vehicle and began to drive where motel Carrie was.

Arriving there, he parked in the parking lot, taking out the file. He looked over it once more. Name Andrew Wilson.  
Age 46.  
Living accountant.  
Statues womanizer.  
He chuckled at reason why the ex wanted him killed. More than once he been called for this. Usually for cheating on them, _what else was new?_ He observed the picture of the man. For 46 he didn't seem so old, but then again he was rich. Closing the file, he looked around. The place was deserted. He scanned for room 38. It was on the second floor. _For a rich guy, this is a crappy place_, Nathan thought, scanning the motel. He looked over to the time, 4:59. The sun wasn't even out yet. After minutes waiting, he saw room 38 open, some, what appeared a prostitute came out of the room. He raised an eyebrow. Again minutes later, finally this Andrew Wilson came out. Nathan watch him, walk out, fixing his clothes. This was his queue. He quickly stepped out of his car, speed walking to get under the stairs. Once he was under them, he stood by the wall, no to get noticed. The man Andrew, walked down the stairs, whistling. Finally when he was down the stairs, Nathan stepped further hitting the man with the edge of his gun hard, causing the man to fall to the ground, passing out.

Once he had hit the ground, Nathan placed his gun away, leaning down to carry the man to his vehicle. This is why he worked out, some 'clients' can weigh heavily. Setting the man, on his shoulder, Nathan carried him to his vehicle. Inside, Nathan tied his arms and legs, just to be safe, and blindfolded him. Closing the door, he scanned around to see if no one had seen him. But then again the place was deserted and it was still pitch black. Driving away, Nathan looked back to see if the man would stir. He was passed out. Arriving to the destination, which was a deserted field, miles away from any human contact. Parking his car, he stepped out, Nathan dragged the man, a couple feet away from his car. Dropping the man, he took out his gun again. Right by where he dropped him, was already a grave set for the man. By this time, the sun began to rise.

"Where?…Where?" the man stuttered, as he was waking up. But not even before he could finish that sentence Nathan shot him several times at the head. Echo's of the gun shots, ringed repeatedly in his ears, Nathan looked him; the man was dead. Next, Nathan placed his gun away, and began to kick the man until he dropped inside the grave. After, Nathan pulled out a shovel that was already hidden inside the pile of dirt. In a matter of minutes, Nathan was done, burying him. After that, he drove to his next destination; the crazy ex.

"Here" Nathan said, to the women that contracted him. She was also what appeared 46 years old. She was a blond lady, covered in makeup. She grabbed the wallet that Nathan handed her.

"These are all his credit cards?" she said, opening the wallet. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"There all there. So now you could give the rest of the money" he said. She nodded, waking over to the side of the room. She handed him a brown bag. He looked inside and saw the hundred dollar bills inside all packed.

"Your were more than worth it" she winked at him. He nodded, leaving the place.

Exiting the building, Nathan looked over at the time. It was 7:45. Most of the time was driving to the lady's place. He yawned, flipping out his cell phone, and dialing a number.

"Hello, Jane's flowers, I would like to order 2 dozen of red and white roses to the Monte Fashion building to Haley James… Yes can it say: Sorry for what happened, I know this keeps happening but I'll make it up to you, thinking of you, Nathan Scott… Put it to my account…Thanks" he said, closing the phone, then taking his gloves out. He sighed knowing this wouldn't be enough for Haley. But what else could he do? This was his job.

* * *

Now you know, and if more than 5 reply I'll ud again today 


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank for all those that replied! you guys really wanted to read more... i hope you enjoy this chapter:**

**

* * *

**

**CH7:**

"Good morning Haley" Rachel said. Haley smiled at her.

"Morning" she said, as she walked inside her office, but stopped, looking around the room

"Isn't he sweet? 2 dozen roses, and your favorite kind" Rachel squealed, padding Haley in the back.

"Isn't he" Haley sarcastically said.

"What's wrong?" Rachel said, noticing Haley's bad mood. Haley walked over to her office.

"I shouldn't be mad but yesterday was perfect. Everything. Until 4 in the morning today" Haley slouched in her chair. Rachel sat down.

"What did he do?" Rachel asked.

"What he always does. He had to leave because of his job" Haley said, taking out the card from the roses. She sighed reading the card.

"Make it up to you. Doesn't it seen that he says that to me a lot?" Haley asked, placing the card down.

"Honestly, you have the right to be mad. But didn't he tell you that this would happen throughout the relationship? But think on the bright side, he tells you, and he tries to make it up to you all the time. There is not once I heard you say he hasn't made it up to you. He isn't like other losers you dated before" Rachel said. Haley nodded, knowing she's right. She was just being stubborn.

"Your right, I'm just mad that he left after the night we had sex… I feel like I'm back in high school, where they would just leave you there to wake up alone" Haley said, taking some files out of her cabinet.

"But were not in high school, and he isn't like that" Rachel said, looking at her. Haley turned to her and smiled.

"I hate it when you right. I'm usually the one saying this to you" she smiled. Rachel twirled a strand of her hair.

"I know, and I'm loving it" she smiled too.

**WITH NATHAN…**

Nathan tossed around his bed. He woke up, nervous to someone shaking him.

"Nathan are you ok?" she asked.

"Peyton? What are you doing here?" he asked, catching up with his breath.

"I though I surprise you…And get my cash" she said. He chuckled, getting out of his bed.

"So are you alright, you kept tossing and turning, mumbling things" Peyton said. He exhaled, placing his shirt on.

"Just stressed. I been working late to much" he said, leaving the room as Peyton followed.

"Well I have great news for you" Peyton said, as they both walked downstairs.

"What?" he asked.

"All this week your off duty. Lucas and the others will work. Think about it as a mini vacation" she smiled, entering the kitchen.

"Good, I need one" he said, turning on the oven to boil water for coffee.

"Ok, now there's something I want to talk to you about" she said, sitting down at his table. He looked at her.

"So I been wondering when I can -

"No" he answered right away.

"Nathan! Come on. You know I am older than you" she protested. Nathan sat across from her.

"I know that, but why wont you just stick to females?" he asked her.

"Because there to easy. Please? Here I'll make a deal, Lucas can go with me always" she begged him. He though about it.

"Fine. But Lucas goes with you at all times, or me. Got it?" he said firmly. She nodded, smiling.

"Thanks" she said, getting up to serve herself food.

"Why do you want to do this Peyt? Your such a talented artist, why kill, when you can draw?" he asked, looking at her.

"I don't know, you sucked me into it. I guess, for the rush of excitement, adrenaline" she said. He stood, up serving his coffee now.

"Nate, Lucas told me about your lonesome situation, I can help" she said. He looked at her odd.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her

"You not getting laid or even being a relationship" she said.

"Ugh, no thanks" he said.

"Come on Nate, I have this really hot friend, Anna. You'd like her" Peyton said.

"No, remember what happened the last time you set me up?" he said, remembering the whole date.

"So she was crazy about herself, but Anna is a sweet girl and she likes to work out" Peyton said. Nathan sat down on the table.

"No, sorry. But I rather not" he said. Peyton dropped the subject.

"What are you doing today?" she asked.

"Workout, finish fixing my truck, and the basketball team later on" he said.

"You life is so exciting" Peyton teased.

"Looks who talking, you the one that's the telemarketer: hello would you be interested in a loan?" he teased back. She threw a piece of bread at him.

"It's a cover up like you, who says works for the gov't, please, you hated history class throughout high school" Peyton said.

"Whatever" they both said at the same time.

**WITH HALEY…**

Haley walked to her apartment, exhausted. Today in the company had been demanding. Karen wanted her to come up with many ideas for the next look. But it was finally after work, her favorite time of the day. Plus it was the weekend, no work. She stopped at her door, looking through her purse to find her keys. _Why didn't I attach them to my car keys? _she thought

"Where are…" she whispered, digging through the stuffed bag. Looking around more, she felt a pair of strong arms, hugging her, and also feeling, trials of kisses going through her neck.

"Nathan" she smiled. And finding her keys.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, letting go of her.

"Tired and you?" she asked, opening her door.

"Energized" he smirked. She knew that look.

"Good for you" she simply said, entering her house.

"I brought food for us and champagne" he said, revealing the bags, as he entered the house as well.

"Yummy, I'm starving" she said, sitting down at her table. He set everything on the table.

"What a gentleman" Haley said, as he served her champagne. He smiled at her, then turned serious.

"I'm sorry about this morning" he said.

"It's ok. It's history now. And I loved the flowers" she smiled at him.

"I knew you would" he said, sitting down with her.

"So was everything with what you had to do, finished?" she asked, drinking her drink.

"Um, yeah. There was just confusion about projects. But everything ran smoothly" he lied. She nodded.

"That's good. I mean they called you at 4 in the morning, for Pete's sake" she said.

"I know crazy. But I have news" he said.

"What?" she asked concerned.

"I'm off on a mini break. I don't get to work until next Friday" he said.

"Really? No disruption" she asked excited.

"Yup, we could do whatever we want this week" he said.

"How exciting, and I know what just to do tomorrow" she said. Nathan looked at her worried. _What does she have in mind? _He thought.

* * *

Please reply, rememebr the more replies the sooner i'll ud, like again 5 or more i'll ud tomorrow or later, depending how soon you want it. thanks! 

much love

alex


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS FOR THE REPLIES! HERE'S THE NEXT ONE!**

**

* * *

**

**CH8:**

"Haley, please no more. I cant stand it. I'm bored as hell. If I see I one pair of heels, I'm not responsible for my actions" he whined. They were both at the mall. This is what Haley wanted to do for fun; shop.

"But these are Prada. Everybody loves Prada" she smiled innocently, trying out the heels. He looked at her. She sighed.

"Fine. I just cant help it if I have fashion in my genes" she said, placing the heels back on the box.

"Please say were done?" Nathan asked, looking at his watch.

"Yes. You know you suck as a shop buddy" Haley said, as they exited the store.

"That I can agree on" he exhaled, relieved. Haley raised an eyebrow.

"So you would hate it if we would go to another store, would you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to eat" he said, lacing his fingers with hers. She exhaled.

"To bad. I was going to let you pick my next lingerie. But if you don't want I understand" she casually said. He turned to her.

"Did I say I was hungry? I lied, let go the store" he said, speed walking to the nearest lingerie store. Haley laughed along the way.

**A COUPLE MINUTES LATER… **

Nathan sat down on the waiting chair, inside the store. Its been a couple minutes since Haley went inside to change. _what's taking her so much?_ He thought anxiously.

"Oh Nathan, how do you like this?" Haley seductively asked, as she opened the curtain, then twirling around. Nathan was at loss for words. Hot was one of the many words that ran through his mind. After a period of silence, Nathan has still not said anything. Haley smirked.

"I take this is the winner" she chuckled, closing the curtain. After a while of modeling, Haley becalmed bored, while in Nathan's case needed a cold shower.

"Happy?" Haley smirked, walking to the cahier. He grinned, whispering in her ears. She could feel his warm breath.

"More than you know" he said. She smiled giving the money to the sales women.

**FOUR DAYS LATER WITH LEYTON …**

"Shoot him!" Peyton screamed. Lucas ran, following the man. He shot him five times. Three shots at his abdominal area, once at his right foot and once at the head. The man dropped dead. Lucas walked slowly, catching up with man. He leaned down to check for any pulse. The man was defiantly dead. He took out the black, disposable bag, stretching it and shoving the man inside. He dragged the dead body back to where Peyton and his car was at. It was currently the middle of a dead night. They were at the woods. The man was apparently hunting or something to do with nature. The night was a disaster. They did kill the man like it was demanded, but he had shots of his own. Unfortunately they were aimed at Peyton. Two shots at her thigh.

Lucas drooped the bag, and turned on his flashlight to look at Peyton's injuries. She was sitting on the floor against the truck. To stop most of the bleeding, Peyton had wrapped a cloth over it.

"Is it serious?" Lucas asked, gently touching. Peyton flinched.

"Damn it! It really hurts" Peyton agonized in pain. Lucas sighed.

"It's really deep your going to need a doctor-

"No, I cant. Nathan would freak" Peyton protested.

"Peyton, look at it, if it doesn't get checked, it could get infected. They could cut your leg because of this" Lucas said. Peyton groaned.

"Fine, lets just leave the guy to it's owner and then we'll get Travis to see it" Peyton said, trying to lift her self up, but no luck. Lucas carried her to the passenger seat and gave her another cloth to wrap it around the other. Next he shoved the dead body to his trunk.

After dropping out the body and collecting the other half of the money, Lucas drove Peyton to their private doctor. Travis Lenin. He was a specialized doctor, related to Tim. He also worked in there underground business, though mostly as the doctor.

"Let me get a look at it" Travis said, tearing a piece of the jean covering the wound. He began to rub it, and observe it. Peyton moaned in pain. He looked up at her.

"Your going to need surgery. It's really in deep" he said. Lucas smiled apologetic at Peyton, she exhaled.

"Do what you must" she said, as Travis nodded. Lucas walked outside while Travis began the operation. He took out his cell phone and dialed to call Nathan.

**WITH NATHAN… **

Both Nathan and Haley were at Nathan's house sleeping. His cell began to vibrate on his nightstand. He grabbed it swiftly, walking outside the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Nathan whispered.

"It's Peyton-

"What happened? Is she ok?" he panicked.

"Chill first of all. She's going to be fine. It's just an assignment went awry. The guy that we killed shot her twice on the leg. Travis is operating her right now" Lucas said. Nathan sighed, running a hand over his hair.

"Is that all, just the leg?" Nathan asked.

"Yes" Lucas answered.

"Where are you?" Nathan asked.

"At Travis place" Lucas said.

"I'll be down there in a while" Nathan said, hanging up the phone. He exhaled, thinking what he was going to tell Haley. He sat on the floor. He was in a web of lies with her. If only he could tell her the truth. Yeah right. She'd leave him before he could tell her the name. He raised from the floor, walking into the bedroom. He began to shake her.

"Haley I have to go" he said, placing his shirt on. She opened her eyes.

"Where you going?" she yawned, turning the light on her side on. _Here I go again_, he thought.

"My mom just called. She seems to be coughing a lot again. She wants me to go to the pharmacy and buy her, her medicine. I'll be back in a while. I'm just going to stay extra to make sure she's ok" he said, adjusting his snickers.

"Do you want me to come?" Haley asked.

"No" he answered immediately.

"I mean no thanks, babe. She's really sick and doesn't like company much. Sorry" he said. Haley smiled.

"It's ok, just tell her I send her my best wishes for her to get well again" Haley said. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I'll be back in a while, bye" he said, leaving the room then his house.

**WITH LEYTON…**

"Your leg should recuperate in 3 weeks" Travis said. Peyton groaned.

"That long?" she complained. He nodded, letting Lucas in. Lucas gave Peyton a peck on the lips.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Hell. My leg wont be working for another 3 weeks" Peyton said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry" he said, holding her hand.

"What the hell happened!?" Nathan yelled as he stormed into the room.

"You called him?" Peyton asked angry at Lucas.

"Damn right he called! Either way I would find out" Nathan yelled.

"Stop yelling! The important thing is that am ok" Peyton said. Nathan shook his head, looking down.

"Thank to god, your ok. This is why I didn't want you to deal with men. If Lucas wasn't there you know what would of happened to you?" Nathan angrily asked.

"But it didn't! And that's all the matters. It wont happen again, ok" Peyton said trying not to explode like her brother was right now.

"Exactly it wont happen again. Your back to females only-

"But Nathan!" she screamed.

"I make the rules and your following them. End of discussion" Nathan said. Peyton bit her tongue, glaring at him.

"Fine" she bitterly said.

"Good, I need to talk to Travis now" Nathan said, exiting the room. Lucas tried to pat Peyton, but she shook his hand off. She was pissed.

"What's the outcome Travis?" Nathan asked. Travis looked up from his files.

"The bullets were in deep. It's will take her around three weeks to get better. I'm going to prescribe her painkillers for the pain" Travis said.

"Ok, so nothing bad?" he asked.

"No, nothing else. What about you Nathan, how are you?" Travis asked.

"I'm good. I'm sleeping more and eating right. I haven't had stress take over in a while" Nathan responded.

"Good, the last thing you system needs is stress" Travis smiled, leaving the room. Nathan nodded, looking at the time. It was barely 5:36 in the morning. He yawned, walking over back to where Peyton was at.

"…Take these once a day, and it should help ease the pain" Travis explained.

"Thanks" Peyton said, grabbing the bottle of pills.

"Thanks Travis, again" Nathan added.

"No problem. Take care" he said, leaving the room.

"Ok then, Lucas take Peyton home. I need to leave" Nathan said.

"Nate what are you going to be doing today?" Lucas asked.

"None of your business" he answered.

"Oh so mysterious. Fucking loner" Peyton teased. Nathan flashed a fake smile.

"Have fun, sitting on a wheel chair for a whole week" Nathan said. She also flashed a fake smile as well then flipped him of, as they exited the room.

**

* * *

**

**About Haley finding out, all I can say is somewhat soon. But dont worry, it will be intereesting when she does, lol. If I get again more than 5 replies, I'll ud again tomorrow! Thanks**

**xoxoAlex**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS DO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REPLIES!! ENJOY:**

**

* * *

**

**CH9:**

Nathan entered his room, exhausted, tired but most of all sleepy. He took of his shirt, staring at Haley, peacefully sleep on his bed. He wished in a way he could live a peaceful life as she, but he knew he wouldn't like it. He was so used to his life, he couldn't possibly think his life different at this point. He took of his shoes and snuggled next to Haley, moving her closer to him.

"Was she ok?" Haley asked, still half asleep, while holding his hands next to hers.

"She'll be fine" he whispered. She didn't say anything, she only moved closer to him, as a couple moments later they were both fast asleep.

**HOURS LATER…**

Haley turned sides of the bed. She was not ready to open hr eyes, but she was fully awake now.

"Stop staring at me" she said at Nathan. She always knew when he was looking at her sleep, she could even sense him smirk, just like now.

"Stop smirking too" she said, still eyes closed. He chuckled.

"I cant help it, your just to pretty" he said. She blushed, opening her eyes.

"Your making me blush" Haley said, hiding her face under the pillow. He chuckled again, taking the pillow of her face.

"Once again I cant help it" he smiled. She rolled her eyes, turning her face toward him. He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss began slow, but rapidly became faster and passionate. She climbed over him, taking control, while taking her night gown off. She leaned back down to kiss him, but Nathan pushed her, not hard, back on the mattress, now him taking control, on top of her. Haley giggled, while he kissed her neck. The rest of their afternoon, remained the same; both trying to take control, but enjoying every minute of it.

**AFTER THAT…**

Haley walked downstairs, refreshed after her shower. She turned on the TV, turning to the news.

"Today mutli-millionaire Jason Kendal found dead, which doctors seem to say, has been dead for over a year. His body was found, in eastern North Carolina. His body was shoved in a black bag, buried under the ground by a local stream. Officials say it was a homicide-

"What are you watching?" Nathan asked, as he walked downstairs.

"Some guy, Jason Kendal, his body was found today. He was murdered here in North Carolina" Haley said. Nathan stopped, looking at the screen. Jason Kendal. He was the guy Tim was in charge of. But wasn't his body meant to get burned? What was it doing buried? He cursed under his breath. He was going to make a phone call later.

"You ready to leave?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, yeah, lets go" she said, turning of the TV.

**LATER ON THAT DAY…**

"Nathan, shut up. No you would not do that" Haley chuckled. They were both at the moment in a Chinese restaurant.

"Actually I did that once" Nathan laughed, wiping his mouth with his napkin. Haley's eye widen, looking at him surreal.

"You serious? You actually had an affair with a teacher. Ew" Haley scrunched her face.

"She was hot, young science teacher. Any guy during that year would of loved to bang her" he said. Haley stared at him, still in disbelief.

"Wow, Nate, I see you in a whole different light now" Haley lightly laughed. He swallowed his food.

"If you could you wouldn't do the same? Come on Haley be realistic" Nathan asked. She looked away then back at him.

"I guess, yes. During my senior year there was this English teacher, Mr. Chavez; he was fine" Haley said, wrapping her fork around the noodles. He chuckled.

"Nathan Scott? Is that you?" a perky blonde interrupted them. Haley looked up at her. Nathan looked at her, forcing a smile.

"Shelly, hey. How you been?" he asked.

"Great, wow look at you, you look great" she said, hugging him. Haley sat quiet, waiting to find out who this women was and why she was hugging her boyfriend.

"Thanks. Shelly, this is my girlfriend Haley. Haley this is, my, um ex; Shelly" he said with a hint of awkwardness. Haley smiled at her.

"Hi Shelly" Haley said, extending her arm. Shelly weakly smiled at her, ignoring her hand, and grabbing a chair to sit with them. Haley eyed Nathan, expressing, _oh, no she didn't._

"So Nathan tell me what have you been up to?" Shelly asked, which she sat in the middle of Haley and Nathan, ( the table was squared).

"Well me and my girlfriend Haley, today we planned to go try that sculpting place to make pots and stuff" he said, expressing the girlfriend part. Shelly faked a smile.

"How nice…well I been all around. Guess what my job is? I get to work as a host at the hottest night club in this damn town. I can get you in anytime you want" Shelley smirked.

"That's nice, Haley and I would love to go" he laughed nervously. Haley faked a smile, nodding. This girl was annoying her, and hitting on her man. _Who the hell does she think she is?_ She thought. Haley played with her fork, not trying to make it noticeable that she felt uncomfortable. _Forget it, this hoe has to go_, she thought, looking at them again.

"Shelly, sweetheart…Shelly turned to her… it's was nice meeting you and all, but me and Nathan here have a date going on, and we'd like to be alone so buh bye" Haley flashed a fake smile. Nathan lightly laughed, while Shelly gave her a look.

"Nathan?" Shelly said as if Nathan would insist she should stay longer.

"Haley's right, it was nice seeing you again" Nathan said. Shelly raised from her chair, leaning in to kiss Nathan on the cheek. Nathan coughed, looking down, while it happened. Haley looked at her mouth open, despising her more.

"Alright then, bye Nathan…Jamey" she grinned walking away. Haley laughed, glaring at Nathan.

"I'll be right back" Haley smiled, walking up to her. Nathan watched terrified.

"Shelly, wait up" Haley said. She turned around, looking at Haley from head to toe.

"What?" Shelly rudely said. Haley smiled.

"Look, please sit, I wanted to ask you something about your shoes, you see I work with the fashion business, and I say your quite stylish" Haley smiled. Shelly smiled, sitting down on the chair. Haley chuckled.

"So, how would you like to be in our white trash article coming up? All styling whores are needed to interview" Haley asked. Shelly, sprung from her chair, gasping.

"bitch" Shelly said with venom, bumping in to her as she walked away.

"Oh honey, by the way your roses came to visit!" Haley yelled, pointing at her, ketchup covered white skirt, from the back. Shelly touched her bottom, feeling the gooze, mortified. People laughed, while she screamed, running to her car. Haley sat down with Nathan satisfied.

"Meow" Nathan said, laughing as well. Haley smiled.

"bitch deserved it" Haley said, biting the end of her broccoli. Nathan laughed more, this girl was definitely something.

"I must say, wow. Now you surprised me" Nathan said.

"Well I have to tell you a secret, I do not deal well with girls that hit on my boyfriend, I.e. Shelly, when I'm around. I will be a bitch to them. Fight them. A.k.a I get jealous" Haley said, a little bit embarrassed.

"There's nothing for you to be jealous" Nathan said, observing her facial expression.

"I know, but still; self insecurity. Had it since I was a kid, no cure" Haley simply said, trying to avoid eye contact. Nathan was a little taken back. He didn't know Haley felt self conscious, she looked so secure with herself.

"I didn't know that" Nathan said, holding her hand.

"I guess, I don't know" Haley said, not getting into it. Then she kicked him.

"What was that for?" Nathan asked.

"For not shooing her away faster. You should know, never have your ex with your current girlfriend under the same roof. Its code" Haley explained.

"Sorry" he said, but secretly wanted to laugh. No matter how educated and smart he may be, women to him will always be a mystery.

"You should be. I hope that never happens again" Haley said, slightly slouching on her chair.

"What, next time your going to give her a black eye" Nathan teased. She glared at him, he shot his arms up.

"Alright, sorry. You don't have to give that don't- test- me- face" he said.

"I'm not, and you shouldn't know that face yet" she chuckled.

"You ready to leave?" he asked, taking out money from his wallet.

"Yeah, lets go" she said, grabbing her purse.

**COUPLE HOURS LATER…**

"You have clay all over you neck" Haley laughed as they walked to his car. The pot, making class had been interesting, but hilarious. Both of them sucked at making pots or etc. What they made ended looking like slanted looking mini statue wile a little whole inside.

"Because it was itchy, and you didn't want to scratch it" he said, opening his car.

"How was I suppose to? I had my hands filled with clay as well" Haley said, as she entered the car.

"I don't know with you mouth" he grinned.

"Right, next time I'll be scratching your neck with my teeth. Okay" she said, adjusting her seatbelt. He lightly laughed.

"So what do you want to do with these…Um, whatever they are" he said, looking at the two odd pots.

"Wow, we suck; these things are deformed… I guess you can keep them" she said.

"Me? What am I going to do with them?" he asked, driving away.

"I don't know be creative" Haley said, looking at herself in the mirror. She had clay on her hair and some of her face as well.

"Ew, I look like one of those people turning into color from the movie Pleasantville" (is that right?) Haley said, trying to scratch of the clay.

"So do I" he said, parking by her house. She laughed, closing the mirror. They both walked toward her apartment. Once inside Nathan grabbed the control, about to sit down.

"What are you doing?" Haley stopped him.

"About to watch sports" he said.

"Not like that in my new couches" she said. He looked around her place; everything was new.

"I'll sit on the floor then" he said.

"You could do that…Or you can take a shower with me" she smiled, walking to her bathroom, dropping a piece of her outfit as she walked. Not hesitating Nathan, took off his shirt, following her.

* * *

IN THREE HOURS I'LL UD AGAIN, PLEASE REPLY!!

ALEX


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS FOR THE REPLIES! HERES THE THE SECOND UD:**

**

* * *

**

**CH10:**

Haley woke up to her ringing alarm clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. She grabbed her night gown from the floor, placing it on. She stood from her bed, walking to the bathroom. But before she walked away from her room, she looked at Nathan who was still sleeping. A smile formed on her face. She was falling for him, fast. She turned around, to go take her shower.

After taking her shower and blow drying her hair, Haley walked into her room, finding Nathan watching TV.

"Hey…What are you doing up?" Haley asked, walking to her closet.

"I didn't feel you next to me anymore" he said. She smiled, turning her face to her wardrobe.

"So what are you doing today?" Haley asked.

"I don't know yet. Most likely buy wires and some other stuff to fix my other truck. When do you get out of work?" he asked, watching her get dress.

"Like around 6 or 7 depending on how much work Karen asks of me" Haley said, placing her heels on, then walking to the other side of the room.

"Are you coming over to my house after that?" he asked, switching channels. Haley was applying her makeup.

"Do you want me to come over?" she asked, applying her lip gloss on.

"Why wouldn't I not want you to" he said.

"Alright then, I'll see you then" she said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Yum, Vanilla" he said. She smiled , walking away.

"Lock the door when you leave" she lastly said.

**AT WORK…**

"Haley Anne James! I have something to tell you!" Rachel screamed, speed walking inside her office.

"Rachel Kimberley Gatina! What?" she asked, looking at her. Rachel smiled, sitting on the chair opposite to Haley.

"I think Jake and I might hit it off" Rachel said.

"Really? What happened on your date?" Haley asked.

"Just like you said. I was honest and I told him I cant really cant play the guitar" Rachel said.

"See told you, honesty really is the best policy, but give me more than that, what happened?" Haley said, flipping pages.

"Well…

_Flashback: _

Rachel walked inside Jake's house. The place was really cozy, small place; but at the same time it had a homey feeling to it.

"Nice place" Rachel said, sitting on his couch.

"Thanks" he said, handing her the guitar.

"Ugh don't you want to eat first then play" she said, trying to avoid at all cost playing.

"We'll eat, I'm just anxious to hear you play" he smiled, sitting by her. She smiled, adjusting her hands on the strings.

"Ok, well, um…Jake I have to tell you something" Rachel said, placing the guitar on the floor. He looked concerned.

"I cant really play…at all. I lied that I could play just to spend time with you. And Haley's the one that told me too" Rachel quickly added the last part. Jake looked away then back at her. Rachel felt kind of bad, because he wasn't saying anything.

"Really? You lied to spend time with me?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I'm sorry. I usually don't do this, lying. When I'm interested in a guy I go for it. But the way I hustle is by nightclubs, parties, places where a lot of alcohol is involved" she said hinting embarrassment.

"Is that why Haley asked me all those questions?" he asked. She nervously laughed.

"Yeah, you're one of the first guy I met that doesn't like that or is like me in a way" Rachel said, looking down.

"Is that a good thing or bad?" he asked, locking eyes with her.

"A very good thing" she sincerely said. He smiled, standing up.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked. Rachel smiled.

"Sure" she said.

End of flashback

…from there we took a walk on the park then, we watched a movie and he took me home. He is one the sweetest guy I ever met" Rachel said. Haley smiled at her friend.

"So no drinks, drugs, kissing were involved? Wow, Rachel you found yourself a good guy. I approve of him" Haley said. Rachel smiled again.

"I know, for once I feel secure with a guy, even if we just had one sort of a date. So what about you how have you been these past 5 days with loverboy?" Rachel asked.

"Great, just great. No canceling, no leaving half way through a date or anything. Well except once at this restaurant" Haley said.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"One of his ex's bumped into us. bitch was all over him, trying to impress him about her job and how great she's been lately. And what sucks is that he wasn't telling her to go away, he was just awkward around her" Haley said.

"What a hoe. I know you did something" Rachel chuckled. Haley smirked remembering.

"Of course I did. No skank messes with my boy, esp. in front of me" Haley said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Haley what did you do?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I covered the chair I made her sit on with ketchup. Her whole entire bottom of her white mini skirt was covered in it. And I told her I wanted to interview her about her style in our white trash column" Haley said, twirling a strand of her hair. Rachel laughed. As long as she known Haley, she knows for a fact, Haley will get into a fight with whoever provokes her, are do something evil in return.

"Props girl. I truly admire you" Rachel said.

"Well you did teach me half of what I know" Haley said. Rachel nodded.

"Haley I need you to look over these files" Jake said, walking into the office. He looked at her then at Rachel.

"Hi Rachel" he smiled.

"Hi Jake" she said, smiling back. Haley definitely saw sparks fly between these two.

"Thanks Jake" she said. He nodded.

"Yeah" he said, not taking his eyes of Rachel, then he walked away.

" I cant take my eyes of you, I cant take my eyes of you" Haley sang the song from Damien Rice, the blower's daughter. Rachel blushed, not making eye contact with Haley.

"Oh my, Rachel's blushing. She must really like him" Haley teased. Rachel smiled.

"Go ahead and joke, I don't care" Rachel said, sticking out her tongue while she walked away from Haley's office. Haley chuckled, making kiss noises.

**WITH NATHAN…**

"Nate are you here?" Tim asked, as he walked through the hallway in Nathan's house.

"I'm in here!" Nathan shouted from the room, he always told Haley not to enter. Tim entered the room looking around. The place was packed with guns, knife's, tracking devices any other type of gadgets. And also surrounded with large metal cabinets. Nathan was looking at a file.

"Remember Jason Kendal?" Nathan asked. Tim walked closer.

"Yeah, I killed him by stream, east of this state" Tim said.

"Did you burn him like requested?" Nathan asked, still looking at the file.

"Yeah" he lied. Nathan turned to him. Tim took a step back. He was afraid of Nathan, he might of been his friend. But Nathan is not to miss with.

"Why are you lying to me?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not" Tim lied again. Nathan smacked his hand against the metal desk. Tim looked frightened.

"Why are you fucking lying to me? His body was discovered yesterday! It's all over the media!" Nathan shouted. Tim looked down.

"Ok, so maybe I didn't. It was a maybe thing. They said if I wanted it to, to burn him. So I didn't, I buried him. I didn't know his body would get found" Tim defended himself. Nathan shook his face.

"When someone says maybe, or if you can, you do it anyways. Mistakes likes theses can get us exposed. Do you want to go to jail or worse put on death sentence" Nathan asked. Tim shook his head.

"I worked to hard to keep this business underground. I will not get caught for others mistakes. I'm disappointed on you Tim. You're going back on training, you'd been making many mistakes lately" Nathan said, placing the file back.

"Nathan, no. Please. I promise no to screw up anymore. I don't need to go through that damn training, when I'm a professional" Tim begged. Nathan walked out of the room, while Tim followed.

"Your training again and that's final" Nathan said, locking the door. Tim frowned, he didn't want to complain any more. It was either training again or worse.

"Nathan, I'm here!" Haley shouted from downstairs.

"Shit, what time is it?" Nathan asked.

"7 ish, who's she?" Tim asked.

"You promise for your life to keep this a secret" Nathan said.

"Hales I'll be right down!" he yelled. Tim looked at him confused.

"She's my girlfriend" Nathan said. Tim looked at him amazed.

"Girlfriend? Are you serious? Why haven't you told anyone? Luke and Peyt keep capping on you for being a loner" Tim said.

"I haven't told anyone because I don't want anyone to know, or her to know anyone yet" Nathan said.

"She doesn't know what you do, does she?" Tim asked.

"Of course not, I don't want her mixed up in this mess. Now play along got. And if YOU tell anyone about her I swear these are your last days on earth. Understood?" Nathan sternly said. Tim nodded.

"Hey babe, I was just talking to the electrician about some cable upstairs. Tim this my girlfriend Haley" Nathan lied. Haley smiled at Tim, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

"You too" Tim said sort of awkward.

"Nate I'm going to pop these in the oven, see you around Tim" Haley said, walking away.

"I could see why your keeping her for yourself, she's hot" Tim grinned, but quickly dropped it because of Nathan's glare towards him.

"Now keep your mouth shut, and your training could last shortly, ok?" he asked. Tim nodded.

"Good now leave" Nathan said. Tim waved, exiting the house. Nathan walked to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Haley's waist.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, smelling in his cologne, while chopping carrots. He rested his face on her shoulder.

"Yeah, just a glitch, but it should work now" he said, beginning to kiss her neck. She giggled, flinching.

"Nate not now. Lets eat first" she said. He released her.

"Fine, I'll help you. To get things faster" he smirked, she smiled, leaning up for a quick kiss.

* * *

I'LL UD AGAIN TOMORROW, PLEASE REPLY! 

MUCH LOVE

ALEX


	11. Chapter 11

**thanks for the replies!!**

**

* * *

**

**CH11:**

Two weeks has past since the confrontation with Tim. Things has ran smoothly in Nathan's job and in his relationship with Haley; he hasn't cancelled at all once. Peyton has recovered and in a couple more days will be back to work. Currently Nathan and Lucas were at the Tree Hill High gym with the basketball team. The team were running laps around the gym and later throwing free shots.

"So Peyton has been good, right?" Nathan asked Lucas, in a low voice. Lucas turned to Nathan, sighing.

"Why don't you call her and ask her yourself?" Lucas asked.

"I don't want to. I already did a couple days ago. And I don't want her to think I'm always worrying about her" Nathan confessed.

"But you do worry about her, I understand that. You don't want her to go through what-

"Lucas, just answer the question" Nathan cut him.

"She's good, and excited to go back on the field. She's just waiting for you to give her and assignment" Lucas said.

"Speaking of assignments, I have a big one for you and Peyton" Nathan said.

"What is it?"

"Matt Spencer, CEO of some highly known music company called. I forgot the name, but he wants to get rid of a certain someone, his partner, Stephen Benson. The thing is that it has to look like a suicide, with a note attached about why he killed himself. This is where Peyton steps in, she needs to study his handwriting and you can do the job. Both of you will be flying of to Boston in one week" Nathan whispered, observing the team.

"Sounds challenging. I'm up to it" Lucas said.

"Good, I knew both of you were good for it. After practice I'll give you his file and everything else" Nathan said. Lucas nodded.

"Alright everyone line up, I'll be choosing teams! Nathan screamed.

**WITH HALEY…**

"Brooke I need you to go over these files and tell me the final cost and material of each" Haley said, handing her the file.

"Why cant Rachel do it? She is your secretary after all" Brooke coldly said. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Brooke, look she's busy doing other things. And for all I know, you also get to work for me. Ok. Stop bitching about it and do your job. I don't want to get in another fucking discussion with you, when at this point you could do what I'm asking you to" Haley said.

"Afraid of a little fight James? Or competition? Face it, you keep making me do this pointless jobs so you can get further ahead and leave me back where I certainly don't belong. I deserved this title and you know it! You know what? Enjoy your little glory now, but sooner than later I will be ahead of you!" Brooke yelled. Haley exhaled.

"Until than, you better get you ass back into your shared office and do what I'm asking you to. So here, and get the hell out of my office" Haley said, throwing the file to Brooke. Brooke stormed out of her office, Haley following her.

"Oh and Brooke, you'll never be ahead of me" Haley smiled. Brooke glared at her, walking away.

"What happened now?" Rachel asked, looking up at Haley.

"The usual, this title belongs to me, you suck, I'll get ahead of you, blah, blah, blah" Haley mocked. Rachel chuckled.

"She is so out of her head" Rachel said. Haley smiled.

"Well that's Brooke for you" Haley said, walking back to her office. Once she sat in her chair, Karen walked in. Haley immediately stood up again.

"Hello Karen, what can I help you with?" Haley asked.

"Hi Haley, I actually need to speak to you about something really important" Karen said, sitting on the chair, Haley sat as well.

"What is it?' Haley asked curiously.

"Well Haley, ever since I first laid eyes on your designs, my first impression was that your are for sure one of the most talented designers I ever met. So I have chosen you to direct our annual Fashion Ball" Karen said. Haley looked at her surreal.

"Are you serious? Thank you so much. I wont let you done" Haley rambled. Karen giggled.

"Yes, you have 4 months to get it all done. I have picked 3 known designers for you to choose on who you want to work with to help you with your designs. All you have to do is come up with the theme by the middle of the second month, and from there others can fix up the ball. All you got to do is the designs and pick out the models" Karen said.

"Ok, I'll get right on it. Thank you so much for this opportunity. I'm so grateful" Haley said, shaking Karen's hand.

"Good, I trust in you that you wont let me down" Karen said as she left her office. Haley jumped up and down once Karen left.

"Woohoo, go Haley" Haley said to herself, dancing.

**AT LUNCH…**

Getting her food, Haley walked over with Rachel and Jake, flirting of course and sitting rather close to one another. It's been two days since it was official; they were a couple.

"Hello, love birds" Haley smiled, sitting down with them. They both turned to her.

"You seem happy" Rachel said. Haley couldn't help smiling more.

"I am. You have no idea how much. Guess what Karen has just told me?" Haley asked them.

"What did she say to you?" Jake asked.

"She told me, I was chosen to direct the whole Fashion Ball" Haley squealed.

"Congrats" Jake said. Rachel, stood up from her chair, to hug Haley.

"OMG, Haley. Wow. This is big. If others like your collection, this is it. You'll have your own brand" Rachel said, hugging Haley.

"I know I'm so excited I cant wait to tell Nathan" Haley said, releasing from the hug.

"We have to celebrate. I know at my house, we'll have champagne and everything. Come today at 9, bring Nathan" Rachel said. Haley chuckled, this is why she loved Rachel, she was so supportive no matter what.

"Alright I'll tell him" Haley said, sitting back down.

"This is so rad" Rachel said, still standing up.

"I know, but you can sit down now. You seem more excited than me" Haley said.

"Does the rest of the company know?" Rachel asked, sitting back down.

"I don't think so, Jake didn't even know" Haley said.

"She's probably going to announce it this week" Jake said.

"Screw that, I'll tell every one right now" Rachel said, standing up again, but this time in her chair. Both Jake and Haley looked at one another, laughing at Rachel's behavior.

"Everyone listen up!" Rachel yelled.

"What do you have to tell us now Gatina? How badly you dress, because all of us already know that" Brooke said bitterly. Rachel looked down at her, glaring, then smirked.

"I believe that's you, but on to better news, other than Brooke's conceited self, guess who's in control of this years Fashion Ball?" Rachel asked them. All them responded to who or they didn't know.

"My girl Haley James is. She's in control and she will rock this thing. Everybody give a round of applause to her" Rachel said, pointing to Haley. Everyone clapped, and then walked to her, hugging her and saying congratulations. Brooke remained in her table, boiling in envy and anger. She sighed, walking away from the lunch room. Rachel smiled at her leaving, she loved making Brooke furious.

**LATER THAT DAY..**

Haley entered inside Nathan's house. She was so used to just walking in. He never really locked the door during the day time. Before she arrived to his house, she had dressed her self in a simple cocktail dress and made her hair, straight with curls in the end. She looked all downstairs, and he wasn't there. She walked upstairs. Once she stepped into the second floor, Nathan walked out of the room she has never seen.

"You fixed the room? Can I see?" Haley asked, walking closer to him. Nathan closed the door, instantly. Haley looked at him confused.

"No, not yet, I'm still deciding on material and accessories to add. I was just measuring it again" he lied, adjusting the lock, without Haley noticing.

"Oh, I just thought I saw- he leaned down kissing her.

"You look nice" he said after the kiss. She smiled.

"Thanks. I have big news to tell you, which evolves you getting dress too. So hurry, because we have to leave soon" Haley said.

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"Don't worry about, now go" Haley said, spinning him around and smacking his ass as she pushed him away.

An hour later, both of them left the house and arrived at Rachel's apartment. Once they walked in, Rachel immediately hugged Haley.

"Hi Nathan, it's great to see you again" Rachel said, after the hug. He smiled.

"You too, now, what's this about?" he asked.

"He doesn't know yet?" Rachel asked. Haley shook her head.

"No, I want to tell him here. Where's Jake?" Haley asked.

"He's on his way, he's buying the beverages, but tell him" Rachel said.

"I'm dying of suspense here, what is it?" Nathan asked, turning to Haley. Haley smiled at him, inhaling.

"Ok, guess what my boss told me?" Haley asked him. He looked at her further, waiting.

"I get to direct the Fashion Ball this year! I get to design my own collection and execute it in the most famous fashion party" Haley said.

"Oh wow, congratulations babe" Nathan said, hugging Haley.

"Not only that, she gets to choose whatever designer to work with her" Rachel added.

"I'm so excited. This is big, I can get recognized and end up having my own line after this" Haley said, releasing from the hug. Moments later, Jake entered with bags of groceries.

"Oh, Nathan, this is my boyfriend Jake, Jake this is Nathan, Haley's man" Rachel said, helping him. Jake dropped the bag, shaking his hand.

"Hi" Jake said. Nathan greeted him also, but something about Jake looked familiar. And vice- versa for Jake.

"You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Jake asked. Nathan looked at him, keeping a calm, facial expression.

"No, I never seen you before. You must be confusing me with someone" Nathan responded.

"Maybe, yeah your right" Jake said, walking near Rachel.

"Here" Rachel handed, everyone a glass of champagne.

"This is for Haley, congrats girl, I know you will rock the ball" Rachel said, as everyone else drank. Nathan kissed Haley saying congratulating to her again, then excused himself to the bathroom. Once inside, he wet his face, washing it. Then he looked up, looking at himself. He did know Jake, well not exactly but he did know his twin brother, Bryan. A couple of years ago, he was assigned to kill a man in Arizona, someone got in his way, Bryan, and he accidentally killed him. Shot in the head, instantly dying. Nathan never meant to kill him. It just happened. After Bryan's death he attended his funeral, pretending he knew him, but kept it low key. And that's where he saw Jake and his family. Suffering for his mistake. He remembered that feeling from a previous episode. But he never wants to think about it again. He signed, wiping his face and went back to enjoy Haley's party.

* * *

please reply! I might reply later, not sure. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the replies!**

**

* * *

**

**CH12:**

A month has past since, Haley was in charge of the Fashion Ball. She had already made her mind up for a theme; a spring wonderland. She was set to have her outfits in a light mode with lots of jewels, rhinestone, whatever that sparkled. An for the place, chandeliers, is what she had so far in mind. She took out her sketch pad, and began to brainstorm on what type of clothing style she was heading for, until she was interrupted by Jake.

"Hey Haley, can I speak to you?" he asked, sitting on the opposite chair to her. She looked up at him, closing her book.

"Sure what's up?" she asked. He played with his fingers. He seemed nervous.

"Alright, so it's been a month, that Rachel and I been dating and her birthday is coming up, this weekend. So since you're her best friend…What should I buy her?" he asked. Haley lightly chuckled.

"Wow, well first don't buy her anything that has to do with light green. She hates that color. What do you have so far in mind?" Haley asked.

"I was thinking perfume-

"No, she'll think you think she stinks" Haley said.

"Ok, well jewelry is-

"She'll think, she's too poor to buy some on her own, that you had to buy her some" Haley answered. He exhaled.

"Really? Well from there I'm clueless" Jake said. Once again, Haley chuckled, _why do guys assume jewelry and perfume is what to get us?_ She thought.

"So lets think, Rachel is a really out going girl. She loves to party. What do girls love to do for past time?" Haley hinted.

"Um, I think to shop?" he asked sort of nervous.

"Good, I was going to buy her this, but since your new to the Rachel world… he chuckled…Buy her this" Haley said, showing him a catalog .

"Shoes?" he asked.

"There no just shoes, there Ralph Lauren Amber Linen Heels. Trust me, she will go crazy once she sees them, and you if you get what I'm saying" Haley winked at him. Jake blushed, looking further at the catalog.

"What color and what size?" he asked. Haley grinned.

"Red and size 8" she said, slouching on her chair. He stood from the chair, typing in the name and etc to his phone.

"Thanks. You have no idea, how much you helped me" Jake said, leaving her office. Haley smiled at him, then a few moments Rachel popped in.

"So did he go for it?" she grinned walking closer to Haley.

"Who's your girl" Haley said. Rachel grinned wider, clapping her hands.

"Yay! Than you Haley so much. I'm so happy, I get my heels" Rachel sang. Haley laughed.

"Oh wow, guys can be really stupid in gifts" Rachel said, sitting on the chair.

"Hell yes. He wanted to buy you perfume" Haley said. Rachel scrunched her nose.

"What? Doesn't he like the way I smell?" Rachel asked.

"I know, that's what I said" Haley said.

"Doesn't matter anymore. I'm getting my heels… I should go now, so you can get focused in your line. See you at lunch. And lastly don't stress" Rachel said, leaving her office.

"Ok" Haley said, opening her sketch book again.

**WITH NATHAN…**

Nathan arrived at a fancy restaurant. It was already the afternoon. He entered and instantly saw a man in a white suit with what seemed two, large body guards surrounding him. He walked to him, standing down next to him.

"James Freen, nice to meet you" Nathan said, shaking his hand. The man stood up, shaking Nathan's hand.

"Not as much as I am to meet you. Sit down please" James said.

"So tell me Mr. Freen how can I help you?" Nathan asked, placing the menu away.

"Well I heard from a previous customer of yours, that you are the highest recommended person to lets say fix inconveniences" James spoke. Nathan grinned.

"You can say that. Me and my people do our job well and are known to leave our customers satisfied. Now tell me what inconvenience do you want me to fix?" Nathan asked. The man chuckled.

"I like your attitude, right to the point-

"What can I get you gentleman today?" the host interrupted them.

"Get us both the steak and a bottle of champagne, please" James said.

"Alright" the lady wrote down, leaving.

"On to business, this is a picture of Henry Reed. It's sad I have to turn this way, we were partners, but the bastard slept with my wife and tried to steal my money. Now payback. I want him done with this Saturday" James said, showing Nathan the picture.

"This week. That would be extra. Usually I'm given a week notice or two" Nathan spoke.

"Nathan, I'm willing to pay whatever the amount is. Money is no limit" James smirked.

"Then I'm at your service. Just tell me where and what time and how you want him eliminated" Nathan grinned. The man continued to smirk.

"Excellent" James said.

**WITH HALEY…**

"Ugh, to stupid" Haley said, folding the paper and throwing it at the garbage can. Rachel stepped into the office, observing the papers all over the floor. She bed down, looking at the designs.

"Why are you throwing these away? There are awesome" Rachel said, leaning up from the floor. Rachel looked up at her.

"What are you talking about? They suck. What if I fail at this? What if I make this company a complete joke? What if I get fired? What if-

"Haley! Breath and drop the pen down. Now get up from your chair because were eating. It's already lunch time and you need a break" Rachel said, leading Haley out of the office. By the time they were at their usual table, Jake joined them, giving Rachel a quick kiss. Then he looked at Haley, who looked exhausted.

"What happened to you? I saw a while ago and you didn't look this- Rachel kicked him.

"Did I tell you, you look really stylish today, like always?" he covered up. Haley laughed.

"It's ok Rachel, Jake's right. It's just I'm not finding any inspiration for my line. I have one month and a half to have them done and pick out the designer I'm working with" Haley said.

"Don't worry Haley, I seen your work. You'll come up with something in time" Jake assured her. Haley smiled at him.

"I hope your right" Haley said, eating her food.

"On to other things. Haley you and I have to go shopping for my birthday outfit and party food and drinks this Friday" Rachel said.

"Not possible" Haley said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because it's going to take us forever to find us an outfit. How bout we shop for party food Thursday and the outfit this Friday?" Haley asked.

"Oh yeah. True. Ok" Rachel said.

"You girls are weird" Jake chuckled. Both Haley and Rachel glared at him, kicking him. He leaned down in pain while they laughed.

**FRIDAY ALREADY…**

Haley was currently at her house designing her line again. She was frustrated. She had to make a collection of 15 outfits. She only had 2 outfits done. She signed looking at the time. It was 3:32 in the afternoon. She had been working on her line since 11 in the morning.  
She stood from her chair, and grabbed her keys, ready to visit a certain someone.

Once arriving at Nathan's house, this time Haley rang the bell. Few seconds later Nathan answered the door.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Nathan asked. Haley smiled at him, leaning up, crashing her lips to his. The walked to inside his house. Nathan drifted from the kiss first.

"Wow" Nathan spoke.

"Do you want to have sex?" Haley asked, placing one hand on her hip. Nathan looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"I have one hour to waste before I go shopping with Rachel. So you want to have sex or not?" Haley asked.

"Sure" Nathan spoke, lifting up Haley, while she wrapped her legs around his waist, carrying her upstairs.

**AN HOUR LATER…**

"Thank you so much Nathan. You helped stir the stress away" Haley said, placing her clothes on. Nathan remained in his bed, watching her.

"I feel so cheap" Nathan teased. Haley chuckled, kiss him quickly.

"Trust me your not. Well now I have to go pick up Rachel" Haley said, placing her shoes on now.

"What are you girls doing?" he asked.

"Shopping for our outfits for her party tomorrow. Which I forgot, are you coming with me?" Haley asked.

"Why not… Don't go crazy at the mall" Nathan said.

"That I cant assure. See you later babe" Haley said.

"Oh Haley before you go, feel free to come here anytime your stressed" Nathan smirked. Haley winked at him, leaving the room.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"Haley are you ready yet?" Nathan asked. He was waiting for her at her apartment. He has been waiting for her for last 15 minutes.

"Just a second!" she screamed from her room. _That's what you said, 10 minutes ago_, Nathan thought. He signed, switching channels. Seconds later Haley came out wearing a simple light blue halter top dress.

"Ok I'm ready. Lets go" Haley said. Nathan stood up from the couch.

"You look really beautiful" he commented her. She blushed, smiling.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself" Haley said. They both excited her apartment off to the Rachel's party.


	13. Chapter 13

****

ell6ange- i know, lol. thanks!

Naleygirl4ever- thanks Sophia for all you replies!! they were awesome!

courtneylovejason- thank you!

bellasmomma- you welcome!

luvnaley23- thanks! well you'll know in this chapter!

thanks for the replies! i hope i didnt miss anyone, if I did sorry!

* * *

CH13: 

Entering the party, it was not so full of people…Yet. The people that arrived early were people from work, and from other companies. Usually the other people that party as hard as Rachel wouldn't be arriving until 11 at night. It was barely 9 at night. Haley spotted Rachel, and walked toward her, Nathan following.

"Rachel, happy birthday!" Haley said, hugging her.

"Thanks Hun" Rachel said.

"Here, I hope you love it" Haley winked, handing Rachel her present.

"Oh Haley you didn't have to, but I'm glad you did. Oh wow. I love it! Its so beautiful, thank you!" Rachel said, hugging Haley again. The present was a red strapless dress.

"And they'll go great with your new shoes" Haley whispered, separating from the hug.

"I know, oh I feel so rude. Hi Nathan. I'm glad you came to my party. Feel free to get drunk" Rachel said. He smiled at her.

"Happy birthday Rachel" he said, hugging her.

"Thanks, well there's food over there and all the booze is in the kitchen. Now excuse me, my man just entered" Rachel grinned, walking way from them.

"Rachel, happy birthday" Jake said, leaning down to kiss her. She brightly smiled at him.

"Thanks" she said after the kiss.

"Here for you, I hope you like it" he said handing her, her gift. She opened it, finding exactly what she wanted; her heels.

"How did you know? This is exactly what I wanted. Thank you so much babe" she leaned up to kiss him a long kiss. After this kiss she turned around, showing winking at Haley. Haley chuckled.

"What what just happened?" Nathan asked confused.

"Nothing much. Come on I want you to meet some people" Haley said, grabbing his hand.

"Jimmy hey, I want you to meet my boyfriend Nathan. Nathan this is my friend from work Jimmy" Haley introduced them both shook hands.

"So Jimmy, having fun?" Haley asked.

"Yes, there's a lot of hot girls here. Who knows I'm might get lucky tonight. Now excuse me, a certain blonde is calling my name" Jimmy left. Both Haley and Nathan laughed. After talking with some co workers both naley were enjoying themselves, as well as jachel. Sooner than later 2 hours past. Dancing with Haley, he felt his phone vibrate.

"Hey Haley, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" he said to her, walking to the bathroom. Nathan answered his phone, once in privacy.

"Hello, oh, hello James. Where at? Alright I'll be there as soon as I can" Nathan said, hanging up. He walked back to Haley, and he didn't find her alone.

"Nathan I want you to meet my other co worker, Felix. Felix this is my boyfriend Nathan" Haley said.

"Nathan, I was just telling Haley, how talented she is at the company" Felix, said not taking his eyes Haley. Nathan rolled his eyes, _why now? doesn't matter he has no chance_, he thought.

"Haley can I talk to you?" Nathan asked, ignoring Felix. She nodded, and he took her hand steering her away from Felix.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Ok, um I have to go-

"Now? Today?" Haley cut him off.

"I know and I'm sorry. The gov't just called me. Something big came up, and they need me stat. I'm sorry Hales. Do you want me to come over to your house later tonight?" Nathan asked. Haley exhaled.

"Sure, you have a key right?" Haley said.

"Yeah, enjoy yourself, and find a safe way home" he said, leaning down for a kiss.

"Alright bye" Haley said, walking back to her friends. Nathan walked further down the house, until he heard Felix saying something to him.

"Leaving soon, hotshot. Don't worry I'll take care of Haley for you" he said. Nathan glared at him, but wasn't taken back by his behavior, he was obviously drunk. Grinning, Nathan walked closer to him. Once in front of him, Nathan slammed him against the wall.

"Come anywhere new her, and I promise you it will be the last time you'll ever feel your hand" Nathan threatened, while grabbing Felix's other hand and squeezing it. Felix, shook in pain.

"Fine, I wont talk to her" Felix said. Nathan released him, then walked away to Rachel and Jake.

"Hey Rachel I have to go, but thanks for inviting me" he said.

"Already? Ok see you another time" Rachel said. Nathan smiled, leaning toward to Jake.

"Do me a favor, keep on eye on Haley, and don't let that Felix guy near her." _Even though I doubt it, _he thought

"Ok, don't worry" Jake said. Nathan nodded and left the party.

After driving and hour away from Tree hill, Nathan arrived at Henry's house. It was already midnight. He observed the house and the neighborhood. He took out his gloved and carried a bag with him he stepped out of his car, walking further into the house. Once inside the lawn, a black dog came running his way. Taking out a thin tranquilizer needle, he threw it at the dog, sticking into the dogs neck, causing it to drop to the floor ground. He continued to walk further into the house. Once he reached the front door, another way to get in was by typing in a code . He took out a portable monitor and stuck it to the machine lines. Immediately numbers ran and stopped at three. He typed in the three numbers and the door opened. He entered quietly. Looking around he remembered what James told him at the restaurant.

_Flashback:_

"_Nathan this is what I want exactly. I want it to seem to look like a homicide" James said._

"_And who is to blame?" Nathan asked._

"_My wife. I want you to write a note saying to him: for all you done, mouchy" James said._

"_Mouchy?" Nathan repeated._

"_I know weird nick name. But that will be one clue against her. Another here, is a cloth of her fingerprints, spread it around the note" James said._

"_Is that it?" Nathan asked._

"_No, somewhere in a drawer hide this picture of him and the whore kissing. That way it will be more evidence" James grinned. Nathan raised an eyebrow, looking at the picture._

"_How do you want it done?" he asked lastly._

"_Be creative, for all I care suffocate him with the pillow, slit his throat. Doesn't matter, just make sure he takes his last breath on Sunday morning. Now how much is the down payment for the moment?" James asked._

"_15 thousand" Nathan said._

"_Do you accept checks?" James asked._

"_No, cash only" Nathan answered. James chuckled._

"_Like I said I like the way you play" James said._

_End of flashback_

Just as he said, Nathan suffocated the guy in his dream. Of course he struggled, but he never knew what hit him. Once he stopped struggling, Nathan took the pillow of his head, and looked at the guy. He checked hi pulse; nothing. After he set the pillow under the guy, then he set the note, Peyton did for him on his nightstand. Then, under a sock drawer, he placed the picture. Being done, he took out his camera and took a picture of his body.

Quietly again, he left the house driving away, to drive to James's house.

"Here's the picture" Nathan said, handing him the picture.

"Nice job. Here's the rest of the money. Nice doing business with you" James said. Nathan took the suitcase.

"Now, a couple lasts words. Forget my name unless another assignment comes up. If this was to go against me, I will deny, and you will be dead. Like I said before I take this seriously and so do my people, any charges or whatsoever will be denied. Don't forget I'm a powerful man. I know many connections, even the law force" Nathan said. James smirked.

"Don't worry about that. Thank you Nathan for you services" James said, shaking his hand.

"Nice doing business with you. Goodbye" Nathan said, exiting the mansion.

An hour later Nathan arrived at Haley's apartment. He unlocked her door, walking to her bedroom. He shook of his shoes, then took of his shirt and pants. He laid next to her, wrapping his hand over her waist.

"Your back" Haley said, turning to him.

"Shh, go back to sleep" he said, placing a strand form her hair, behind her ear. She smiled, smelling his scent.

"Thanks for being protective over me with Felix. He creeps me out too" Haley said, placing her head next to his chest. Nathan chuckled, kissing her forehead and a couple moments later he was asleep as well.

* * *

Ok I dont know if I mentioned it yet, but I know all of you are curious to when Haley will findoiut, so def. around 2-3 chapters from now!

much love

Alex


	14. Chapter 14

**nemo123489- dont worry lucas and the others will come more in the story later on!**

**bellasmomma- thank you!**

**HJS-NS-23- thank you kelley! dont worry she will soon!**

**LovePink23- thank you!**

**LiZ457- hope you like this long await chapter!**

**ell6ange- thank you hun, so happy to know you like my story! i hope you like this long awaited chapter!**

**luvnaley23- she will soon! thank you!**

**courtneylovejason thank you!**

**Naleygirl4ever- you welcome, hope you like this chapter!**

**Badielover101 hope you like this chapter!**

**lIKe-A-dRoWnInG-fIrE- hi! aww thanks hun, happy you like my story so far! i know, when i thoguht of the plot line, i was excited to write bc no one has ever wrote something like this! more aww! thanks! hope you like this ud Danielle!**

* * *

**CH14:**

"Rachel I'm done! I cant believe it, I'm done!" Haley screamed in excitement. After two weeks in in the working, she was done with her collection, then after that week she had chosen her designer. Now her clothing had arrived.

"Haley, they're beautiful. You really out did yourself" Rachel said, as she looked over every outfit. They were both at Haley's house. Haley smiled, proud of her designs.

"Thank you. Oh my, you have no idea how relieved I am. I have the models, the make up artists, the ball is getting decorated as we speak. Everything is coming together, and I cant wait until the final day" Haley brightly smiled, sitting in her couch. Rachel joined her.

"Now all that's missing is Nathan, when is he coming back?" Rachel asked.

"In two days. He went to visit his uncle" Haley said.

"What for again?" Rachel asked, looking at one of the designs.

"His uncle is also working with the gov't, so they needed him, and all this and that. Story short, business trip as well" Haley said. Rachel nodded.

"Awesome. I say we celebrate now. So get into the sexiest outfit you have, an lets go to a classy place in this damn town, and make all the men there wish we were single" Rachel grinned. Haley laughed, agreeing to their arrangement.

**With Nathan…**

"Travis!" Nathan agonized in pain. This last week he was in a business trip in Iowa. He was hired to take charge of a stock holder. Who knew he was a professional shooter. Shot Nathan straight in the chest. Though with loss of blood, and tremendous pain, Nathan finished the job.

"Nathan, you should of just let him go. This is bad, real bad. You have to learn when enough is enough-

"No! quitting is not an option. Do what you must, just fix my wound" Nathan ordered, biting his tongue to not ytell anymore. Travis sighed, looking at the wound once more.

"I'm going to have to operate it, it's just too severe. Lets go to the back" Travis said, leading Nathan to the operation room.

* * *

"Why didn't you call me!?" Haley yelled. Nathan had returned to Tree Hill; it was a surprise. Didn't turn out as one. Once Haley found out about his wound, she went ballistic. 

"It's no that bad-

"Not bad? Please tell me you're joking? Nathan, you got shot! And you went hunting! Why? What has the poor, little animals ever done to you?" Haley asked.

"Well, where to start? How about sharks, they kill-

"Nathan, this is no time to joke. You should of called me" Haley said softly. Nathan walked to Haley, hugging her. Haley hugged him back, calming down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't call you because I didn't want you to panic" Nathan said, running his hand through her back.

"I wouldn't of panicked" Haley said.

"What about now? " he asked. Haley looked up at him knowing he was right, as he looked at her.

"Well, I have a right don't I? Just promise me that next time something serious comes up, you'll call me, no mater what" Haley said. Nathan smiled.

"Ok, I will. I never meant for you react this way, and for that I'm sorry" he said. Haley leaned up and lightly kissed him. Shortly slapped him in the head.

"Dumbass" she said. He rubbed his head, surprised.

"What was that for?" he asked. Haley smirked.

"For making me almost have a heart attack. Now lesson learned…Nathan chuckled…is your wound that bad, for some lets say, some action" Haley grinned, playing with Nathan's hand. Nathan smirked.

"Lets go test it out" he said. Haley chuckled, leading him to her bedroom.

* * *

"The ball is done, I bought my dress, I have my heels, thank to someone… now how to do my hair?" Rachel asked, looking at herself through the mirror. They were both in the bathroom. Haley walked out of the stall. 

"Why don't you straighten it, then add curls to the ends?" Haley suggested, as she washed her hands.

"You think?" Rachel asked, playing with her hair.

"Personally, I think no matter what you do, you'll always look like an anorexic whore, with implants" Brooke bitterly said as she walked out of the stalls.

"And no one asked your opinion" Haley said, rolling her eyes. Brooke flashed a fake smile, washing her hands. Rachel simply smirked.

"What are you smiling about?" Brooke asked.

"How great sex was with Daniel once upon a time. Yeah. It was hot, oh wait. I'm sorry I forget, during that time wasn't he your fiancé? Odd, when I met him, he said he was single. Now tell me, why would he say that?" Rachel grinned. Brooke glared at her. Haley felt the tension, but couldn't help but smile at Rachel; the girl had persona.

"We were never engaged" Brooke coldly said. Rachel chuckled.

"Am sure you weren't… she and Haley began to walk away, though Rachel turned around one last time…my breast my not be real, but there perky and well done. Wish I could say the same about yours" Rachel smirked. Haley laughed, as they were out of the bathroom.

"Ding- ding, Rachel out for the win" Haley joked, as Rachel grinned.

"Love making that girl squirm. It's like Christmas, only much better" Rachel said. Haley laughed further.

"Alright then. I have to get back to work, see you at lunch" Haley said, walking inside her office.

* * *

"You idiot! Why didn't tell me or Peyton to join you? Back up Nathan. Didn't you read his file?" Lucas asked. Nathan groaned in annoyance. 

"Yes I read it. I always reread the files. It didn't say anything about the man being a professional shooter… I think I was set up" Nathan said. Lucas turned to him, with a worried face.

"You serious?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but when I command details about the persons life, I expect full report. If it was a setup, they could be really serious. What if they're watching us, and they know our team? We are all in serious dilemma" Nathan said. Lucas thought for a moment.

"We could get exposed…are you calling the person that requested his death?' Lucas asked.

"I am, and I need someone to do some detective work for me. I need to make sure this was unknown, or if it was a set up, prepare for extreme caution" Nathan sincerely said. Lucas looked down, then back at Nathan.

"Who's going to do the detective work?" Lucas asked.

"I have someone in mind" Nathan said.

* * *

"What are we doing here again?" Nathan asked, as he parked his car. 

"To see the ball room. It's done, and I want to see if they did it to my exact vision" Haley said, rushing out of his car.

Once inside Haley was speechless. Everything she had worked up to, struggled for all resulted to this; her accomplishments performed by a ball, to her and by her. Nathan looked around, everything was a light theme. Then he turned and a large banner with Haley's name.

_A Spring Sensation  
By Haley James_

He looked down at Haley, her sight was fixed on the banner. She was mesmerized by it.

"Haley?" he asked waiting for a reaction. No response, she continued to stare at it. He smiled, holding her hand.

"Everything is perfect" she whispered.

"It is" he said. She smiled looking at him.

"Lets celebrate" Haley said, taking out two plastic cups and a bottle of champagne.

"Couldn't bring glass cups?" he teased. Haley glared at him, serving him.

"Shut up" she stuck out her tongue. He laughed.

"Is this the successful side of you or the child one?" he kept teasing.

"Nathan! Be happy, this is a beautiful moment and you're fucking it up" Haley said, drinking her beverage. Nathan drank his, looking at her.

"Ok, sorry, couldn't help it. Enjoy your moment" Nathan said. Haley ignored his comment and continued to look around, appreciating her setting.

* * *

"Just squeeze it in" Rachel said, zipping up Haley's dress. Haley gasp in exhaustion. 

"It's my boobs, their pressed in" Haley said, holding on to the wall.

"Well, suck it in. push them up…just one more inch-

"Rachel, it hurts-

"Almost-

"Rachel!-

"There!" Rachel said, sitting on the bed. Haley gasp, looking at herself in the mirror.

"My boobs look like they're about to pop out" Haley said. Rachel laughed.

"Well you know what Nathan's going to be looking at all night" Rachel joked.

"Rachel" Haley said blushing.

"Look at them. They're huge" Rachel said. Haley laughed herself.

"But do I look good? This is the big night, I have been waiting all my life" Haley said. Rachel walked to Haley, standing behind her.

"You look gorgeous. Nathan, or any other man is going to have their mouth open all night, just at the sight of you" Rachel smiled. Haley looked down, then at the mirror, looking at Rachel.

"Thanks… Now ready to squeeze you into your dress?" Haley asked.

"Bring it on" Rachel said, as Haley laughed.

* * *

"Nathan? Are you listening?" Haley asked. Nathan look at her. 

"Sorry, it's just that, damn you had to wear that. And to all places here, where there's like a million men" Nathan said. Haley raised and eyebrow, then smiled. He was jealous.

"Nathan, of course I had to war this dress. It's a designer dress… she leaned up to his ear…plus these will be all yours, just wait a couple hours" Haley smirked. Nathan raised an eyebrow. Though before he could speak, Karen interrupted them.

"Haley, how are you dear?" Karen said, hugging Haley.

"I am great, thank you once again for this opportunity. This is my boyfriend Nathan. Nathan this is my boss, Karen" Haley smiled. Both Nathan and Karen shook hands and spoke their hellos.

"Haley, your designs will be on in ten minutes, I'm so excited. I hope they are a success" Karen said.

"Don't worry they wont disappoint you" Haley said.

"Alright, I'll see you in a while. Nice meting you again Nathan" she said departing.

"You as well" Nathan said.

"Ah, I cant wait. 10 more minutes. Hey look, there is Rachel and Jake, lets go with them" Haley said, taking Nathan's hand. leading him toward them.

"Rachel, Jake. So glad to se you. What took so long?" Haley asked.

"Well, someone here, didn't like their hairdo. So I had to wait almost half an hour to wait for them, so they could leave with the first hairdo they started out with" Rachel complained.

"Hey, hey. My hair has gotten longer, I didn't know how to style it" Jake said. All laughed.

"Well I think you look great" Haley said.

"Thanks. So do you Hales… see she like my hairdo" Jake said to Rachel, whom rolled her eyes.

"I like it shorter, Nathan help me out here" Rachel said. Nathan laughed at their ridiculous conversation but couldnt help to be stuck into it.

"Sorry Hales, Jake. I think shorter hair is the way to go" Nathan said.

"Doesn't matter, I think Jake looks great. And if he likes it, that's all that matters" Haley said, as Jake agreed.

"Everybody please be seated, the catwalk will begin shortly" a lady announced.

"Alright, Nathan, Jake, our seats are up front. Our table is the golden one. Rachel and I will meet you in a while" Haley said.

"What are you girls going to do?" Nathan asked.

"Just check if things are correct. We wont take long" Haley assured as they walked the opposite direction. As Haley and Rachel walked, Haley felt pressure on the back of her dress, following by a ripping noise. She turned around horrified.

"Woops, my bad" Brooke grinned. Haley look down at her dress, that was definitely a hole.

"You did this on purpose, you bitch" Haley resentfully said. Brooke grinned wider, looking at Haley from head to toe.

"Please, it's not like I ruined the dress. Just improved your trashy whore look" Brooke smile.

"You want to say that again?" Rachel threatened.

"What are you going to do about it, Rach-hoe?" Brooke asked, walking closer. Haley glared at Brooke further, taking Rachel's hand, holding her back.

"She's not worth it" Haley said. Brooke chuckled.

"I knew your pathetic ass wouldn't do anything" Brooke said. Haley stepped closer to her, smirking.

"Who said I wasn't? All I did was stop Rachel from causing a scene. Other words beat you ass, but you. I have other plans: get out" Haley sternly said.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Get out of my ball. You're not welcomed. Besides it's not like you hav a date, so I'll say it again, get out. Before I call security" Haley said threatened.

"You cant kick me out, and I do have a date. He's simply on his way" Brooke said.

"Like I care, now out" Haley said

"No!" Brooke yelled. Haley spotted a security gaurd and called him.

"James, do me the pleasure of escorting Miss Davis out. She's no longer welcomed to this event and neither is her party" Haley said.

"Yes ma'am. Now please follow me" James said to Brooke. Brooke looked at him in disbelief.

"I hate you... You don't touch me" Brooke said, leaving the ball. Once she was gone, Haley exhaled, picking up her dress tail.

"Bravo Haley. Now lets quickly go to the back and fix your dress before the show begins" Rachel said. Haley nodded, walking to the back.

* * *

"Don't cry Brooke" Chase said, trying to soothe Brooke. They were in his car. 

"I cant help it. She embarrassed me, right in front of people. Important people! I hate her, both her and Rachel" Brooke sobbed.

"I'm sorry I wish I could help you more" Chase said wiping Brooke's tears. Brooke sniffed. She looked at Chase with a serious face.

"I been thinking about what you said, and I want that now" Brooke said. He looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Eliminating, taking care of business-

"You want Haley dead?" he asked.

"No, I want both Haley and Rachel dead" she spoke coldly.

* * *

**I am so sorry for taking almost a month in up dating! Though I hope all of you enjoyed this long chapter! Now that my schedule is slowly getting some free time, I'll be able to ud more frequently! Isnt that great. And I want to thank all for your great replies! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

LiZ457- Glad it shocked you. lol. thanks!

McsteamyIsMcGorgeous- Thanks!

luvnaley23- Yup brooke is twisted. Thank you!

xlovetreehillx- Thank you so much!

ell6ange- Will just read and find out. Thanks!

truckcoff- Exactly, thank you!

HJS-NS-23- Well...Thanks!

Naleygirl4ever- Thank you so much Sophia! aww, thanks so much hun! I'm happy you really like this fic!

LaFilmeMichelle- Thanks so much! I'm happy you like it, Thanks!

23NaleyLVR23- Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**CH15:**

"I still cant believe you turned your basement into a shooting range" Lucas said, selecting his gun. Nathan walked over to the switches, turning everything on.

"Don't your neighbors hear?" Lucas asked, walking to his starting line.

"No, I have these walls soundproof, plus the nearest neighbor is two miles away and they're elderly" Nathan said, picking out his gun. Lucas nodded, beginning his training as Nathan did the same.

-----------------------------------

"Haley, we the cooperation want to thank you for your successful night. Your outfits were exactly what we needed, and they raised plenty of money to launch them worldwide. Congratulations once more. Signed Karen" Rachel read the note, following by squealing of happiness.

"Aren't you excited? You're a few steps away from a promotion. Then you'll have your own line. Haley you're turning big" Rachel cheered in joy. Haley smiled, blushing as well.

"Wow…I still cant believe they liked my designs. It's so surreal" Haley spoke still quite shocked.

"Well believe it Missy, you're the next big designer" Rachel said. Haley looked at her, smiling wider.

"I don't know, lets not dream that far yet" Haley said.

"Fine, modest. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Jake is having a barbeque and he wants to invite both you and Nathan. Think about it like a double date. So you in?" Rachel asked, reapplying her lipstick.

"When is it?" Haley asked.

"This Saturday, which is what? Three days from now. So yeah…you know, Nathan and Jake have been getting along so well. It's so cute when our boyfriends are close. Wonder what they talk about? Like who's a better lay-

"Rachel!" Haley shouted embarrassed.

"I didn't mean between us. I meant from their previous girls. And don't lie, I know you think about that" Rachel grinned. Haley slightly blushed.

"Maybe….but it doesn't matter, what does, is that we both satisfy each other. Isn't that what counts?" Haley asked. Rachel looked at Haley suspiciously.

"If that makes you feel better, than alright. I know for damn sure, I'm the best lay Jake had. You should hear the way-

"Rachel, I just had my lunch. Don't make me throw it up" Haley said, while the redhead chuckled.

"What? I'm simply stating the facts. I cant help it if I'm good" Rachel smirked.

"Conceited much?" Haley teased.

"No, I just love myself" Rachel answered.

"That's what conceited means. Anyways, back to work. I need you to go through these piles and sort out the invoices onto the computer" Haley said, handing Rachel the pile of folders. Rachel looked at them frowning, followed by a groan.

"Do I have to? Why don't you have Brooke do these?" Rachel asked. Haley grinned, slouching on her leather chair.

"Oh, I have something worse for her. After that little stunt of hers, she pulled at the ball" Haley said.

"What are you going to make her do?" Rachel asked curiously.

"You know those thousands of folders in floor 5? Well I'm to tell little miss Brooke to file them, not by computer but by the filing cabinet" Haley said devilishly.

"She's going to hate you even more" Rachel said, after gasping.

"So? It's like she can do anything about it. If she complains, she'll get fired, hopefully she does. So I wont see that spoiled Barbie any longer" Haley said.

"I love that hate in you. Raw baby, raw" Rachel said trying to pose like wrestlers. Haley laughed, then moments later called in Brooke into her office.

"What do you want, James?" Brooke asked bitterly, crossing her arms.

"I need you to file every folder on the fifth floor inside their cabinets, each alphabetized by the company and date" Haley strictly said. Instead of arguing, Brooke simply smirked. Both Haley and Rachel looked at her odd.

"Is that all?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, that will be all" Haley said confused.

"Ok… by the way, enjoy your glory, it wont last long" Brooke proudly said as she exited the room.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel asked. Haley thought for a moment.

"I was about to ask you. What is she up to?" Haley asked curious.

"Probably planning to rip another dress of yours. She's crazy. She needs to go to the mental institution. Imagine her wearing one of those straight jackets? How hilarious what that be?" Rachel joked.

"Knowing her, she would want it in pink, with accessories" Haley joked as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can you miss its head. It's huge" Nathan told Lucas. They had been shouting at the cut out people aiming at their body parts.

"You were watching me. I hate it when from all people, you watch me" Lucas said with a hint of shame. Nathan made him nervous.

"Well learn how it is to be under pressure. You have to react fast, at all times. What if Peyton's life was at sake? You have to think with your head not your emotions" Nathan said, switching of the machines.

"I'll try better next time" Lucas replied.

"Damn right you will. You need to practice, intensely" Nathan said as they both walked up the staircase to the main floor.

"So what is this meeting I been hearing about? What's it about Nate?" Lucas asked.

"You'll find about it soon. Everyone is meeting at the building at 7 p.m. Don't be late. It's urgent" Nathan said as walked toward his car and Lucas toward his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So babe, Jake is having a barbeque this Saturday. Just us four, you in?" Haley asked. They were both currently at her apartment, sitting on her couch, eating a banana ice cream desert.

"Sure, I'll bring the booze" he said, dipping in his spoon for more ice cream.

"What would a barbeque be without beer?" Haley added.

" A formal crap" he replied as Haley laughed.

"True. Anyways I was thinking after this we go to the movies and-

"Sorry. I cant tonight. I have to work. If you want tomorrow for sure, I promise" he said. Haley frowned, she really wanted to go to the theater. Though quickly shook away the disappointed feeling.

"Fine. It's alright. What time do you leave?" she asked, plunging in more for the vanilla ice cream.

"At 6:50" he said, placing her legs over his lap.

"Ok… ugh. I want to ask you something. Damn I'm violating the rule, but who cares. Damn Rachel, she the one that had this idea, it's really silly-

"Haley, you're rambling, what is it?" he asked, watching her humiliated expression. Haley nervously laughed, playing with her hands.

"You know what, never mind. Stupid question, I don't need to know" she smiled. He looked at her bizarre.

"Now you're making me curious. Just ask me" he said. She blushed further.

"I cant believe I'm going to do this…ok, who's the best person you ever got laid by?" Haley asked embarrassed beyond belief. Nathan blushed himself, looking at her even himself embarrassed.

"Wow, so that was it. Honestly?-

"You don't have to answer. It's cool-

"You" he answered modestly. She blinked, staring at him questionably.

"Really?" she asked astonished. He nodded.

"It's the truth" he replied smiling. Haley lightly laughed.

"Well then" she said wanting to burst out laughing.

"So what about with you?" he asked. She stared at him, thinking. Placing her spoon on the bowl, Haley smiled nervously.

"The thing is…" she began watching Nathan furious yet shocked face.

"…I'm joking, bed with you is always an adventure" she grinned, while his expression calmed.

"Good, because I was about to leave to kicks whatever guy you were about to mention ass" he said. For a second, he was worried. Haley laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh and your kiss, no one can beat that" Haley said after the kiss. He smirked, slipping himself over her, while she giggled then kissed him yet again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this meeting for?" Peyton asked everyone surrounding the table as she and Lucas walked in. Everyone in the business was present, all confused and waiting for their leader. A few moments later Nathan arrived with a brief case. Everyone looked at him standing up.

"As all you know this is an urgent meeting. Now sit" Nathan said as he sat in the center on the table.

"Last week, all you were aware that I was assigned to go out of town to take care of Tyler Matthew. Also you were aware that I, myself got shot. Here's the thing that most of you didn't know, it was a set up. The man I was to kill was very skillful with his handgun. Then when I was there, he knew when to duck when I fired the gun. I know this had to be a set up. Matthew was an attorney" Nathan said. Everyone was amazed, being set up is the worst thing to happen to a hitman. Exposure is many of the reasons why.

"But who would set you or us up?" Tim asked.

"I don't know. We have dealt with many people in the past. Thought the closest thing I know is the person that contacted me to kill Tyler" Nathan answered.

"So what's the plan?" Peyton asked.

"To get a detective and do some snooping. I need a double agent to work with this case. Though before I get into details with this, let me warn. If this is wrong, and someone in here had set this up, let me advise: stop at once. I will know who it is. And once I know, I will personally deal with you. After this all of you are taking a lie detector test. No question asked. Am I clear?" Nathan threatened. All agreed not daring to provoke Nathan with the issue.

"Now that it's cleared. I have asked someone to do the snooping. All of you know him. Chase come out" Nathan said, as Chase walked toward his old work friends.

"If it isn't Chase. How's life without crime?" Lucas asked, as Chase sat next to Nathan.

"Real boring, but it was time to leave" he replied causally.

"Pussy" Lucas and Time said, as everyone laughed.

"Hey, leave the man alone, he's about to go one last mission for us. Now Nathan continue" Peyton said controlling the jokes being said toward Chase.

"Thanks, now Chase I need you to drive to the next town an hour away. I need you to get the dirt on Derek Miller. He's the one that assigned me. I have in this briefcase all you'll need. Your new identity, wires, cameras, all the gizmos. Are you ready to do this?" Nathan asked, before handing Chase the brief case.

"More than you know" Chase grinned, taking the briefcase.

"Good, I knew I could rely on you. If you need back up, I'll be a button away, as well as Luke and Ryan" Nathan said, pointing out the emergency button. Chase nodded, scanning the materials.

"Alright that was it, now all of you can go to the back-

"Wait hold on. Nate I have one assignment for all of you. I don't know who would want to take it, but I need two people eliminated" Chase said, as everyone sat back on their seats.

"Who is it, let me guess your boss?" Tim asked.

"No, unfortunately. It's for my girl-

"Aw how sweet, making your girls life a little better" Peyton teased as Chase faintly blushed.

"Yeah, so there these bitches, that's been missing with Brooke. She hates profoundly" Chase said.

"First off, does Brooke have money to get rid of these two?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, she's loaded. She's the typical daddy's little girl" Chase said.

"It's going to cost her around 50 grand, depending how she wants them gone" Nathan replied.

"No matter, I'm assuming she wants to make it look like an 'accident' " Chase said.

"Alright who wants to take care of these two? Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"No, enough with the women. I pass" Peyton denied. Nathan sighed at his sisters stubbornness.

"Luke, how about you?" Nathan asked knowing he wouldn't deny.

"Sure, just tell me when and at what time" Lucas agreed. Ever since he joined the business, he learned never to deny anything form Nathan Scott, especially if you were dating his sister.

"Great. Here are some pictures I took of them during their work time. Brooke gave me the rest, like where they live" Chase said opening the file and revealing the pictures.

"The redhead is Rachel Gatina, and the blonde is Haley James" Chase said, showing everyone the pictures.

Haley James? No, he didn't say her name?

"…What's the last person's name?" Nathan asked mortified, hoping he heard wrong.

"Haley James. This one, Brooke wants dead, immediately. She hates her more than Rachel" Chase answered. Nathan looked at one of the many pictures of Haley. He didn't know how to react. It was better if he just remained emotionless, mainly because no one knew he was dating her. On of the guys whistled as he looked at the pictures, breaking Nathan's thoughts.

"Damn, are you sure this girls should die? They're fine as hell" On of them spoke. Nathan secretly glared at him, then turned to face Tim, who was watching him with the same emotion of shock.

"Lucas, never mind, I'll take them" Nathan spoke somewhat shaky. Lucas looked at him, puzzled.

"No, it's ok, I'll-

"I said I would take them. Now everyone proceed to the other room, to take the test. Now!" Nathan yelled, as everyone marched, except for Tim.

"Nate, I'm…wow. What are you going to do?" Tim asked silently. Nate turned to him, rubbing his tired eyes. He had no clue what he had to do. All he knew is that he couldn't show weakness.

"I'll figure out something, I always do. Not a word to anyone, ok?" Nathan asked.

"But Nate, they have to find out. She's your-

"Don't tell anyone. I'll deal with this. Now go take your test. I'll see you tomorrow for your training" Nathan spoke indifferent. Tim stared at Nathan for a while, but was not willing to ask more. Nodding he left. After a moment of absorbing the information, quickly Nathan walked to his car and drove home.

What was he to do? How can he ever see Haley's face and not think about her dying? How could he face Rachel again? Then the barbeque was in a couple of days. It was hard enough getting used to Jake because of his twin, but now it was fine. The guilt seemed to dissolve. Though Haley, his Haley…why her?

Slamming his door shut, Nathan leaned his back against it. Slowly sliding to the floor. He never in life imagined this would happen. Ever…at least ever again. Not able to repress the pain any longer, Nathan began to tear.

Why her?

He kept thinking over and over. She was a good person that didn't deserve death at such a young age. Minutes on the floor sobbing, he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his cell and immediately regretted taking it out. It was Haley. And on the screen appeared the picture of them kissing. Another tear slipped down.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

Sorry everyone for the long await. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Now that school is over on Thursday, I should be able to ud more frequently. Please reply! Thanks! 

xoxoAlex


	16. Chapter 16

SPEACIAL THANKS TO: LiZ457, Naleygirl4ever, 23NaleyLVR23, McsteamyIsMcGorgeous, luvnaley23, ell6ange, LaFilmeMichelle, HJS-NS-23

----------------------------------------------

****

CH16:

Haley rang Nathan's doorbell again, no response. She has been outside his front door for the last 15 minutes. She looked behind her, all his vehicles were parked.

"Where is he?" she muttered, knocking this time and before the second knock, Nathan opened the door, appearing exhausted.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked, immediately touching his forehead, then his cheeks. He stepped back, holding her hand. She stared at his eyes, and his at hers.

"Are-

"I need to talk to you" Nathan flatly said. Haley continued to stare at him, this time not speaking. She felt him lace his fingers with her as he began to walk inside, pulling her to follow him. Stepping into his living room, they sat on his couch. He looked down, still holding her hand.

"Do you want to go to the barbeque? If your not feeling well, they'll understand" Haley broke the silence, rather because it was killing her, especially his gaze towards her at the moment.

"Nathan, you're scaring me" Haley faintly said.

"Hales, I cant go to the barbeque" Nathan spoke.

"Ok, we wont go. If you want we-

"I cant go anywhere with you" Nathan said, looking away from her again. Haley stared at him puzzled yet scared.

"What do you mean? You're…are you breaking up with me?" Haley asked, fighting the urge to cry. Nathan looking back at her, tightening his grip on her hand.

"No, no. I'm not" Nathan said wanting to tell her badly the truth.

"Then what's this about?" Haley asked not far from yelling.

"I need a break from-

"A break! That's just a nice way of saying we're a step away from breaking up!" Haley yelled, tugging her hand away from Nathan's.

"No. I don't, do not, want to break up with you Haley. I'm just asking for a little time apart, that's all" Nathan said, trying to make the matter less hurtful.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Haley asked with a hint of sadness. Nathan, turned Haley's face towards him.

"No, it's me… I just need this time-

"Time for what?" Haley asked, as tears escaped form her eyes. Nathan stared at her, it ached him that he was hurting her, but this was the best…for her.

"For myself" he answered remorseful, not daring to look at her. Haley gazed at him fuming, though most of all hurt. She swallowed in all her anger and cleared her tears.

"Fine. Take your time to satisfying your needs, obviously I cant-

"Haley, no. It's not like that" Nathan said, watching her rise from the couch.

"Nathan, it's exactly like that… you know what? Take your time, and when you eventually call me, lets hope I don't hang up on you" Haley said beginning to walk away, but Nathan grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"Haley, don't be like this" Nathan said faintly.

"Too bad, this is how I'm exactly: mad and hurt. This hurts me Nathan, more than you know" Haley said, pushing him away from her, continuing her way out his house.

"Hales" he called her. Haley turned around, wiping more tears.

"You chose this, not me" Halley bitterly said, turning around and not looking back, until she was out of his house and out of his property.

Nathan sat back on his couch, playing back all of what had occurred. Slouching back further, Nathan took out his cell and dialed a familiar number.

"Peyton, hey… No, I'm fine… I need a favor… I need you and Luke to come with me tonight…around 11 at night…ok bye" he said hanging up.

****

Flashback:

Four years ago, Dan Scott controlled the highest, and world renowned bank in the United States. He was the early Donald Trump; wealthy and famous. Though what people didn't know is that he cared more about his family than his company. To him, family came first then business. He was a happy man, with a happy wife, that loved him profoundly and vice- versa. Then his children, Peyton and Nathan; his gems. He struggled so much in working world to get the what them what he never had as a child. The Scott's were one happy family…until one day.

"Dad, before you leave, are you sure you'll be able to make it for mom café opening?" Nathan asked. Dan turned around, looking at Nathan.

"Have I ever let your mother, you or Peyton down?" he asked. Nathan smiled.

"No" he answered.

"Then I'll be there. For the moment, you're in charge. I'll be back around in an hour. Bye son" Dan said smiling as he left the house.

--------------------------------

"How should this be done?"

"I want him shot down, until he takes his last breath"

"I'm on my way"

The man across, smiled devilishly. The plan he had been planning for years was about to begin, and there was no turning back.

-------------------------------

"Nathan, where's your father? The café is about to open in 20 minutes and he's not here" Deb said, adding the last arrangements to the tables.

"I said he be here by now. I'll go get him now. If we don't make it in time, open without us" Nathan said.

"Drive carefully!" Deb yelled, as Nathan exited the café.

Once arriving to his dad's company, he noticed everything was shut down; no lights emerged from any corner. Locking his car, Nathan stepped further towards the entrance of the company. When he reached the front door, it as locked. _Odd_, he thought, turning back. Walking to the private parking lots, a gunshot was fired. Thinking the worse, Nathan ran to the noise, stopping horrified. Straight across from him, was a man pointing a pistol at his father, who was at the ground, begging for mercy. Biting his tongue, Nathan slowly walked through the large van, but hidden to his father and the assassin.

"Please sir, I beg you. Have mercy, I'll pay you whatever amount you want" Dan cried for his life, as he laid on the floor, bleeding from his torso. The guy above simply laughed, bending down, swinging the gun around directly at Dan's head

"No amount of money can save your pathetic life. Goodbye Dan Scott" he smirked, pulling the trigger back, then released it, shooting right though Dan's head.

"No!" Nathan screamed, punching the assassin to the floor, which caused him to drop his gun. Punching, kicking, Nathan stopped catching his breath and look intensely at his fathers killer. He was on the floor, face swollen, bleeding everywhere.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked, lifting the guy towards him.

"Someone sent to kill your father" he said. Nathan pushed him toward the rough cement, and walked toward the pistol. Lifting it up, he aimed it at the assassin.

"Who sent you?" Nathan asked harshly. The guy tried lifting his head to face him, but dropped, breathing heavily.

"Who fucking hired you?" Nathan repeated himself, kicking the guys side. The man groaned in pain, then looked up at Nathan.

"Classified information" he replied. Aggravated, Nathan shot the assassin various times at the head; the first guy he had ever killed. Dropping the gun, Nathan turned around and stared at his dead father. Tears soon poured down from his eyes. His beloved father was killed; robbed from his life. Leaning down, Nathan grabbed Dan's hand.

"I'll find him dad, and I will personally kill him. Vengeance will take place" Nathan promised his father, then called the police. Then how it's told, the rest is history. As of that night Nathan's private business began; the innocence he once knew, disappeared. Good no longer contained his body, he was set to find the killer who killed his father, and he would kill those that deserved to die.

When the news on Dan's Scott death spread, the family broke down. Deb cancelled her café, and was on medication for 2 years. Peyton dropped out of college, then soon discovered her brother's business and joined. A year later she had met Lucas, and they have been together ever since. Deb has no clue whatsoever of the business. She thinks Nathan works for the government, while Peyton is a receptionist at a phone company.

Business progressed, and Nathan was called for numerous times, though not only for ordinary people, though also for the high ad mighty. Over the years, he had made friends with the government and the law. So that if he was any danger of discovery, he was protected. However with his booming business, the killer of his father was still intact. He would hunt him no matter what.

****

End.

"Haley, whet's wrong?" Rachel asked as she let Haley inside Jake's house. Haley sat on the couch, sobbing all over again.

"Nathan" she said at first. Rachel sat beside Haley, looking at her concerned.

"What happened to him?" Rachel asked.

"No! Nothing happened to him… he told me he needed a break, for himself. Rach, he doesn't want me in his life anymore" Haley cried out.

"What? No, he couldn't" Rachel said not believing.

"Well he did. It hurts Rachel, it really does" Haley sobbed further. Rachel gave Haley a sympathetic smile, followed by hugging her.

"I'm so sorry babe. I really thought he was different. But it's ok now, I'm here" Rachel said, padding Haley's back. Shortly Jake entered the room, and mouthed to Rachel, what had just happened. She mouthed back, Nathan, then said to go outside.

"I'm ok now" Haley said, wiping away from her tears, then releasing from the hug. Rachel didn't believe her, Haley had a habit to keep emotions in.

"Hales, it's ok to cry. What he asked you was horrible. I would be bawling too, at this moment" Rachel said.

"That's the thing, I don't want to cry for him. I don't want to cry for any guy, I never do" Haley said.

"Sweetie, Nathan isn't any other guy. I saw it every time you were near him, or talked about him. You love him Haley, and I'm so sorry, he asked you that" Rachel said. Haley looked down then back at Rachel.

"So much for my happy ending" Haley said dully. Rachel frowned, rubbing Haley's arm.

"What are you going to say to him, when he calls you?" Rachel asked. Haley looked back up at Rachel.

"End it. I don't do breaks. I might just call him this week, and end it first before he does. At least I'll have that" Haley replied.

"Well, if you want. I can get Jake to kick Nathan ass, and maybe a broken nose along with it" Rachel said. Haley lightly smiled.

"I'll think about" Haley said.

"Haley I would do it. Just tell me when and where and I'm there" Jake said as he joined them on the couch. Haley chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you soon" Haley smiled.

"See, that's the smile I love to see. Now lets go to the back and eat steak along with a couple of beers" Rachel said.

"I'll eat, but I don't think I'll drink" Haley said, rising from the couch.

"Ok, your choice, but beware of drunk Jake. Now that's a sight to see" Rachel grinned, as Jake and Haley chuckled, walking to the yard.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we driving to?" Peyton asked.

"We'll be there soon" Nathan responded emotionless. Peyton stared at her brother, then looked at Lucas, who simple shrugged at Nathan's behavior of these last couple of days.

"Nate, what's going on? You been acting rather weird, these last couple of days. The way you talk, seem, it's like your dull, lifeless" Peyton said. Nathan didn't respond, he only parked his car.

"We're here?" Lucas asked, scanning the area outside the car.

"Look ahead, to the right" Nathan spoke.

"Hey, it's that girl you're assigned to kill" Peyton said.

"Are you going to show us new ways to kill? Or are we going to torture her?" Lucas asked, looking ahead at Haley, who was sitting on her couch, watching T.V.

"Let me tell you something about her. Haley just became promoted from her clothing design ideas. She and Rachel both are getting ahead at their company. They both have boyfriends. Rachel is dating a co-worker, for a while now…Haley is dating someone that works for the government. Today her boyfriend told her he needed a break from her-

"So perfect time to get rid of her. The ass will learn the lesson on how to never ask for breaks in a relationship" Peyton said, as she kept her eyes on Haley.

"What Haley doesn't know, is that her boyfriend loves her and he had a reason to take that break" Nathan said.

"Have you been eyeing her surrounding as well?" Lucas asked.

"I'm her boyfriend" Nathan said. Instantly both Peyton and Lucas looked back at Nathan, who seemed more numb.

"I been dating her for the last 4 months…and I don't know what to do, except that I don't want to loose her" Nathan said, as he looked further at Haley. Peyton looked at her brother intensely, she knew his look; the same look he had, when their father died. At that moment, Peyton held her brothers hand, for she knew he was hurting inside…badly.

----------------------------------

Sorry everyone if this chapter seemed dull and a repetition of last chapter, but I wanted to tell Nate's background and FINALLY him telling Peyton and Luke. Next time their reacts and what he'll actually do.

-Alex


	17. Chapter 17

****

Special Thanks to: HJS-NS-23, luvnaley23, ell6ange, bellasmomma, LovePink23, Naleygirl4ever, javajunkielove2809, 23NaleyLVR23

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH17:

"…_except that I don't want to loose her_"

"Nathan…why didn't you tell us? Tell me?" Peyton softly asked, holding her brothers hand. Nathan scratched his head looking down.

"I was going to tell you when it became serious. And it did, then…this happened" Nathan replied, gazing back at Haley.

"You fucking dumbass" Lucas muttered. He was frustrated. From all things to happen; this did.

"Lucas" Peyton muttered back to him, staring at him, not to provoke anything. Lucas avoided her glare, and stirred his body closer to them.

"So you're dating the target. Woopdido. You know how deep of shit you're in?" Lucas asked aggravated. Nathan turned his head to the side, glaring at the blonde for his peculiar behavior.

"Don't you think I know that? Do you think I planned to get with someone that after four months would be my next target?" Nathan asked aggregated as well.

"Well Romeo, you better forget about that broad, because she's done. And so is her little friend" Lucas said.

"Who the fuck are you calling a broad? That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Nathan yelled.

" Your girlfriend is about to die. I say move on, and forget her! I'll take care of her right now" Lucas said, taking his gun out.

"You're not doing anything" Nathan coldly said, pointing his gun at Lucas. Lucas pointed his gun at Nathan now.

"Who's said so?" Lucas spat in a deep tone. Both were glaring at one another, at any minute willing to kill each other.

"Guys! Enough! Put your guns down, before I shoot both of you!" Peyton shouted at both stubborn assassins. Both slowly placed their guns down, looking at Peyton.

"Ok. Nathan we need to think about what you're going to do. Just tell Chase the truth. He has to understand, right?" Peyton asked.

"No, you and I both know Chase is cold blooded. The only person he _actually _cares about is that bitch, Brooke" Nathan angrily replied.

"Besides, he'll get another guy to kill them" Lucas said, slouching on the seat in the back.

"Damn. Ok, what about taking them into the witness protection. Diego, he'll help us out-

"But what am I going to tell Haley and Rachel? Sorry you have to give up your great job and your identity because, oh yeah I'm a hitman, and that hoe that hates you, just hired me to get rid of you two?" Nathan sarcastically replied.

"Either that, or bang. They're dead, and you just lost the women you love" Peyton answered, crossing her arms. Nathan sighed; this was more difficult that he thought.

"This is not helping" Nathan mumbled, massaging his forehead.

"Then what am I suppose to say? For Pete's sake, I kill people. Not help them stay alive. This would have been much easier if you would of told me about her earlier. What is it with you and keeping secrets? I'm your sister Nathan. Your only sister!" Peyton yelled. Ever since the death of their father, the bond they once shared, shattered. Nathan barely let anyone get close to him. Lucas shook his head, then looked back to his side, once more gazing at Haley. She was still laying down on her side, watching television and eating chips.

"I'll fix this" Lucas answered taking his gun out again, and pointing it at Haley.

The gun was fired.

Nathan and Peyton quickly glanced back at Lucas, shocked for what he did. Instantly, Nathan drove away from the apartment parking lot until they arrived to an isolated location. Once parking his car, Nathan stepped out of the car and harshly grabbed Lucas from his collar, punching him against the car.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Nathan asked as he kept punching Lucas. Peyton stepped out of the car, running toward to the two men.

"Stop!" she screamed. Lucas managed to push Nathan away, and now was on top of him, repeatedly punching him.

"Stop!" Peyton shouted again, though no use. Both Lucas and Nathan kept pounding on one another.

"I did it because, you need to realize there's no hope for her" Lucas said, as Nathan rolled himself on top of Lucas and now punched him.

"Who asked you?" Nathan asked, punching Lucas on his cheek. Peyton grabbed her gun and shot it up to the sky.

"I said stop!" Peyton growled, looking at both men that were bleeding.

"Nathan get off of Lucas…now!" Peyton shouted. Nathan looked up at his sister aiming the gun at him and Lucas. Slowly he rose from Lucas and leaned against the car, while Peyton walked over to Lucas. Peyton extended her arms and grabbed Lucas' hand, swinging him up.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Peyton asked followed by a slap. Lucas stumbled a little, holding his bleeding and swollen cheek.

"Face it. Both of you. There is no mercy for both of those girls. They're going to die. Period! There's no hope" Lucas replied coldly, walking back to the car. Peyton tugged her gun inside her jeans, and walked to her brother.

"He's wrong, we'll find a way. I promise" Peyton said. Nathan turned to her as he spat the bleed inside his mouth.

"This is fucking bullshit" Nathan answered bitterly and he stepped inside his car. Peyton remained last outside. She cursed herself, walking to the passenger side of the car.

"Men" she mumbled, stepping inside the car.

-------------------------------------

Haley changed into her pajamas and walked to her living room. It was really quite. Turning on the T.V she surfed the channels until she stopped at cartoons.

"This is pathetic" she said to herself. It was Saturday night and she was alone…watching cartoons. Sighing heavily she rose from the couch and walked to her kitchen. She served herself a bowl of chips. Laying on her couch, she laughed at the show, then frowned. She never knew how much she missed Nathan. She wanted to be near him, when she knew this was the end of them, and he was most likely at work; far from her. Probably not even thinking of her.

"Should of gotten drunk and spend the night with Rachel. But never mind. She's probably fucking Jake as I speak. Damn, I could use a good lay right now…dumbass Nathan" she cursed him, slipping another chip into her mouth.

Watching T.V. for another 10 minutes, she reached over for her control, but with her luck, the control slipped from her greasy hand onto the floor. Bending her body to reach for the control, out of nowhere, a shot was fired onto her house to her couch. Where had her body laid against, that is if the control didn't slip into the ground. Once it was fired, Haley screamed, falling onto the floor.

Haley laid on the floor for a while, fearing for her life. She breathed in and out heavily. Slowly she lifted her head and saw the hole on her window to the hole onto her couch. She could of died. Panicking, she grabbed her cell, instantly calling Rachel.

-Rachel, someone tried to shoot me" she said, trembling as she crawled into kitchen, and leaned against the counter.

-What!? Are you ok?" Rachel asked, turning on the light as Jake gazed at her confused.

-Yeah…I'm ok, but the bullet went through the window onto my couch, where I laid against. If the control didn't slip out off my hands, I could of died" Haley said as she began to cry.

-Relax, all the matters is that you're alright. Jake and I will be right there. Don't move. Did you call the cops already?" Rachel asked.

"No, but come quickly" Haley sobbed as she then hung up her phone and called the police.

In a matter of 5 minutes, Rachel and Jake arrived to Haley's apartment. No glass had shattered, there was just a hole on her window and on her couch. They walked into her kitchen to find a sobbing Haley. Rachel dropped to the floor, hugging Haley dearly.

"It's ok, we're here. Nothing going to happen" Rachel said, soothing Haley, as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Are the police on their way?" Jake asked. Haley looked up at Jake.

"Yeah, they should be here soon" Haley answered, wiping her tears away.

"Who would try to do this?" Jake asked, as he gazed outside, if anyone was there.

"I don't know" Haley whispered, as she was still being held by Rachel.

"Don't worry, we'll find out soon. Do you want me to call Nathan?" Rachel asked. Haley swiftly released herself from Rachel.

"No, no. Don't you dare call him" Haley replied.

"Why? He should know. He does work for the gov't" Rachel protested.

"I don't care. He shouldn't know this. Ok? Jake, ok?" Haley asked them.

"Fine" they both answered. Shortly the police came, asked various questions and did an inspection on her home. The only information they told them, was they were going to keep a open eye on the area, and do some inspecting. After that they were gone.

"Do you want me to stay?" Rachel asked. Haley sat back on her couch, watching Jake put a carbon box piece on her window.

"No, I'm ok now. I just got freaked out. You guys can leave now, and rest" Haley replied. Rachel sat next to Haley.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. Haley turned to Rachel nodding.

"I'm sure. I'll see you in a couple hours for work" Haley said as Rachel hugged her.

"Ok, call if you need anything" Rachel said as she and Jake soon left Haley's apartment. Once they were gone, Haley walked inside her room, locking it, and climbed into her bed. For the first time in her life, she felt scared to go to sleep.

----------------------------------

Nathan drove to Peyton's and Lucas apartment, parking on the handicap section.

"Lucas hear me out" Nathan spoke spiteful as he looked intensely at Lucas. "If you do **anything**, beware, because I will kill you. I don't care if your Peyton's fiancé. I will dissolve of you. Try anything, I'll be running your path, right behind you. This is my case, my problem, and I done need help from a pathetic hitman. Is that clear?" Nathan asked bitterly. Lucas bowed his head.

"Yes" Lucas replied as he stepped out of his car. Nathan then looked at Peyton.

"Look out for him. I don't want any problems" Nathan told his sister, starting his car again. Peyton stared at brother startled.

"You wouldn't, really kill Lucas. Would you?" Peyton asked. Nathan turned to his sister.

"Do I ever lie?" Nathan asked flatly. Peyton shook her head then stepped out of his car. Nathan waved goodbye and she at him. She then turned around at Lucas, who managed to clean some of his face.

"You know damn well there is no mercy for them" Lucas said. Peyton looked down, then back at her fiancé.

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to hope" Peyton lightly said as she and Lucas walked to the elevator.

-------------------

Nathan drove to Haley's apartment parking lot again, it seemed that the bullet didn't hit her. _Thank god_, he thought. He spotted her as Rachel and Jake walked out of her apartment. How much he wished he was there for her right now. How much he wished to hold her and tell her he was there for her. Damn Lucas, damn him for what he did. Looking at her until she shut off the lights, he drove to his home… He knew what to do.

-------------------------------

"Did you sleep well?" Rachel asked, as she walked into her office.

"Not really" Haley yawned.

"I'm sorry for what has been happening to you. First Nathan, now this?" Rachel asked as she sat on the chair across Haley.

"You're still here?" Brooke said out of nowhere. Both girls looked at the envious brunette.

"Of course I'm here. What did you expect?" Haley asked curiously. Brooke laughed nervously.

"I mean, I thought you'd stay home after the accident. It's all over the building" Brooke lied.

"Since when do you care what happens to me?" Haley asked. Brooke stepped further back, touching the handle of the door.

"I don't. It's just to bad the gun guy, missed" Brooke said and she walked away from them.

"Don't let her get to you" Rachel assured her friend.

"I don't…I hate her" Haley said as she gave Rachel's files to begin work.

--------------------------

-Chase, what the fuck? It's almost a week, and _they're _still here" Brooke whispered to him through her cell.

-Don't worry, it will happen soon" Chase replied.

"It better. I'm not paying 50 grand for nothing" Brooke answered, then hung up and returned to her work, hoping that day will come sooner than later.

---------------------------

After work, Haley arrived to her house, and she wasn't alone.

"Nathan…what are you doing here? And what happened to your face" Haley asked, half angry at him and half happy he was there. He turned around, staring at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She looked down, griping her keys tighter.

"It missed me, but I'm ok" Haley replied, looking up at him; at his mystifying blue eyes. He smiled, steeping closer to her.

"I missed you" he said softly.

"I, I…what are you doing here?" she asked with a hint of anger.

"To see you…and talk to you" he answered, shoving his hands inside his pockets. _Talk to you_, how much she hated those 3 words.

"Talk to me…I see. You know? It was nice while it lasted, but you're right. We need to split up-

"Haley, I know what happened here last night" Nathan blurted out. She stopped talking and looked at him intensely.

"You...you…do?" Haley asked.

"I was here" Nathan replied.


	18. Chapter 18

****

Special Thanks to: Always23Forever, ell6ange, 23NaleyLVR23, bellasmomma, HJS-NS-23, othnaleyfan101, beautyshell45, kutebloo, luvnaley23, Naleygirl4ever, LiZ457, javajunkielove2809

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH18:

__

"I was here" Nathan replied.

Haley continued her baffled stare fixed on him.

"I was here…with other people too" Nathan said after a short silence. " Can you say something? Or can we at least get inside your apartment?"

"Why were you here? Why didn't you come see me, if you knew what happened?" Haley asked with aggression.

"Can we talk about this inside?" Nathan huskily asked, as he scanned the area surrounding them. Haley stared at him bewildered, though then grabbed her keys and began to unlock the door.

"I don't get you" Haley began as she turned the key. "You and…and your things" Haley muttered frustrated as the door finally flew open.

"Who were you with anyways!?" Haley yelled, gripping her bag tighter.

"Haley, lets just step inside, and we'll talk" Nathan replied sternly. For an unsure reason, he felt he was being watched.

"No, you're not going inside. I need to tell me what the hell is going on right now" Haley demanded.

"Haley just get inside" Nathan replied again, as he began to push her in.

"Don't push me!" Haley shouted, pushing him back, which cause her to drop her bag. "See what you did" Haley said. Once kneeling down to grab her purse, a gun shot was fired, passing millimeters from her head. As in the day before, Haley screamed hysterically. Nathan himself was surprised, but his tactics came in place, and instantly pushed Haley fully inside her apartment and grabbed his gun out.

"Haley stay in the kitchen" Nathan demanded as shut the door in her apartment, kneeled down and began to crawl to the window to get a view of the shooter. Haley sat on the ground crying. To her, this experience was a nightmare.

Nathan slowly moved the curtain away from his sight. He scanned at the parking lot; no movement or noise occurred. He then gradually began to rise up from the floor. Placing his gun by his chest, Nathan gazed once more at the window. Relived the shooter was nowhere in sight, he turned to Haley again, who was still crying.

"Haley, didn't I-

Repeatedly the apartment received gun shots. Nathan quickly kneeled to the ground as Haley screamed hysterically again.

"Get to the kitchen. Now!" Nathan yelled as he began to shoot at the car speeding away. Haley tried to compose herself and did what she was told so.

"Damn!" Nathan shouted as the vehicle was gone. He turned around at stared at the apartment, bullet holes all over; the window was completely shattered.

"Haley…" Nathan called out. He felt his stomach go in knots again as he walked closer to the crying blonde. He stopped, leaning down to face Haley. She was sobbing, holding her knees, behind the counter; where she was the previous night.

"Who-who…would try…to kill…me?" Haley sobbed further. Nathan sighed, sitting beside Haley.

"The shots today, weren't intended for you" Nathan answered. Haley took her head away from her knees and stared at Nathan perplexed yet scared. "The shot yesterday were…for you" Nathan finished locking eyes with Haley's brown, frightened eyes.

"H-how do…" Haley couldn't finish the sentence. Everything occurring was as if she was in the Twilight Zone.

"Everything you know about me, is a lie" Nathan faintly said, turning his head away. Haley's hand began to tremble. This couldn't be happening to her.

"I'm calling the cops" Haley instantly replied, leaping upwards. Nathan turned to Haley, and grabbed one her legs, causing her to drop on the floor.

"You're not calling anyone" Nathan replied, as Haley kicked him and cried all over again.

"Don't touch me!" Haley yelled, as she felt herself being pulled to Nathan. She looked in front of her and there was the phone. She tried to pull herself away, but the phone was not in reaching distant. She tried kicking him again, but the next thing she heard was a gun shot towards her phone. Haley remained still on the ground. Nathan released Haley's leg and rose up from the floor.

"You have to let me explain" Nathan spoke. Haley looked up at him; each step closer he took, she would crawl further away from him.

"Don't come near me" Haley squealed as she hit her back against the wall. Nathan stopped, staring at her devastated.

"You have to listen to me" Nathan said.

"Why? Who are you? What the hell just happened? Who is trying to kill me?" Haley asked as tears poured down her face. Nathan kneeled down, he wanted to touch her badly.

"My name is Nathan Scott. I do only have one sister. Her name is Peyton. My dad is dead, and I only my mother. I do coach part-time for the Ravens. Things like that are all true" Nathan answered. Haley remained staring at him frightened. Nathan kneeled two steps closer to Haley.

"What I lied about is that, Peyton. She doesn't live in England, she's here. In Tree Hill, and she's engaged to my co- worker at the school, Lucas. They had no clue of you whatsoever during the months we been dating. I told them barely yesterday. Tim, remember him? He wasn't my electrician, he works for me. He was the only one that knew I was dating you" Nathan said.

"Why? Why didn't you tell them about me?" Haley angrily asked.

"I don't ever tell people who I'm dating. Who I date affects my job. Who I date…can cause them to loose their life" Nathan answered.

"I don't understand" Haley said.

"My dad was Dan Scott. He didn't die of a heart attack, he was murdered. Since his death my life spiraled out to a new direction" Nathan said. Haley continued to stare at him puzzled. Nathan sighed. It was now or never.

"I know who is out to kill you…and you're not alone" Nathan confessed as Haley gazed at him more terrified and confused than ever. Haley could feel her lips tremble.

"You and Rachel-

"Rachel? She-she hasn't done anything! I haven't done anything. Who would want us dead?" Haley asked mortified.

"Your co-worker, Brooke Davis" Nathan answered. Haley looked away from Nathan at the floor. She knew Brooke hated her and Rachel, but to do this? Actually hire people to kill? That was beyond low…even for Brooke. More tears fell down her face. She then turned to Nathan, wiping her tears.

"If you knew, shouldn't you have the cops arresting her? How could you let things get this far? You work for the government for Pete's sake…or do you?" Haley asked.

"No, I don't. I lied about my job. All those nights I had to 'work' wasn't what you thought. All those times I went to my real job. That time I told you I got shot for going hunting was a lie. I did get shot, but it was intended. When my dad got murdered, I was there. I saw the guy kill him, and I panicked. I beat him down and grabbed his gun and shot him…he was the first person I killed" Nathan replied. Haley felt her hands now tremble. She felt slowly her life falling apart.

"What do you do?" she asked horrified. Nathan look intensely as the frightened blonde.

"I'm an assassin" Nathan answered.

"Oh god" Haley panicked. She felt her breathing decreasing, and her body temperature rising, the room felt dizzy as well. _He didn't say that? He couldn't do that. He couldn't kill innocent people…he couldn't._

"Haley, please…let me explain" Nathan spoke unsure. Any emotion could be thrown out at him. Haley stared at Nathan mortified. Feeling her life slowly fall part was way past over; her life felt completely over and turned upside down. She was dating a hitman. As fast as she could, she kneeled off the floor and ran to her bathroom. Nathan ran behind her, though Haley managed to close the door shut and locked.

"Haley open the door!" Nathan yelled. Haley cried silently, as she slid down the door to the ground.

"Open the door!" Nathan yelled again, but this time began to bang on the door.

"No, go away!" Haley shouted.

"Please Haley…" Nathan begged, as he softly knocked now. Haley wiped her tears away, then scanned her bathroom, it had no window. She placed her hand against her mouth. All she wanted to do is be away from her apartment. Somewhere she was safe, where Nathan wasn't an assassin. Back to the past.

"Haley you have to listen to me. You and Rachel are not safe. I was assigned to you, and this kills me things are turning this way. If I could I would end this, but Brooke's boyfriend would hire someone else. You and Rachel have to be taken in and be watched. You are no longer safe in the real world…especially you Haley. The person that just attacked us, was for me. Now that he saw you and knows your apartment, he will come again. I assure you that. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth. I never wanted to lie, but I was afraid you wouldn't understand. Haley I don't want to loose you" Nathan said, as he sat against the door.

"Nathan…you kill people, innocent people" Haley said as she tried to not sob any longer.

"How can you sleep at night? How could Brooke do this? When were you going to tell me?" Haley asked.

"I been at this for a long time. I have my own underground business, I was going to tell you soon. The time never came up" Nathan replied.

"Of course it would of never came up. When do we talk about killing people on purpose? I cant believe this is happening to me" Haley replied sadly.

"Open the door please" Nathan asked, rising for the floor.

"No, I cant. Nathan….I cant" Haley said.

"Then I have no choice" Nathan replied, grabbing his gun and firing at the door knob. Once hearing the fire shots, Haley placed her hand against her mouth again, and ran to the bath tub.

"Stay away" she cried out. Nathan opened the door and walked closer to her.

"We have to get out of here" Nathan replied, stepping closer.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Haley answered a little startled. Nathan stopped walking, inches away from her. He grabbed her arm, and she startled backwards, pushing him away.

"We have to go" he said in a forceful tone, placing his gun back in his jeans.

"Why don't you just kill me?" she blurted out.

"I'm not going to" Nathan replied instantly and took a hold of her arm, even if she kept pushing him.

"It be easier…just do it. Do it now" Haley said repeatedly, as she tried to release her arm from his grip.

"I said no!" Nathan shouted, causing her to drop on the floor.

"Why not? It was you that tried to kill me yesterday. Do it now, get it done with" Haley cried out. " That's what you do! You kill people. Kill me, there's no hope."

"Yes there is, and I wasn't the one that tired to kill you. I stopped them from killing you" Nathan replied sternly and continued to drag her out.

"Damn it Nathan, why not!?" Haley shouted.

"Because I love you!" Nathan shouted back.

-------------------

****

A/N- Sorry everyone I took so long, had a short writers block. I hopes everyone enjoyed this whole Naley chapter, and finally when the truth came out. Please reply! Thanks!

-Alex


	19. Chapter 19

****

Special Thanks to: bellasmomma, courtneylovejason, kutebloo, Raven-23-Mayra, ell6ange, LiZ457, luvnaley23, Always23Forever, HJS-NS-23, othnaleyfan101

****

Thanks everyone for the awesome replies!!! xoxo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH19:

****

Twenty Four Hours Ago:

"I'm here to-

"Master Durham is waiting for you" the maid replied as she began to guide him to the living room. The tall brunette followed behind, curious to what his next task was. Shortly the maid opened the door to a dark room, cigarette odor all over.

"Come in and sit down" the old man spoke sternly. Quick to follow rules, the brunette walked in and sat on the leather chair. He tapped his fingers rapidly as silence roamed.

"Did you do the first task?" Durham asked as he twisted his chair around to face his apprentice.

"Yes, as directed. Everything went according to plan. He has everyone watched" he answered. The man across grinned devilishly.

"Excellent. Did you do what I asked you in the exam?" Durham asked.

"As I always do when it comes to those exams, fidget my way out" he answered.

"Good, now I need you to follow him. I want him dead now. As an added bonus, kill his girlfriend. I wont him gone like his father" Durham replied.

"What about his sister? She will surely continue his vengeance for what you did to Danny boy" he asked.

"Please. The only think that skank can do is run. She's useless" Durham said.

"When do you need him done with?" he asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Bring back his body and I'll give you 5 grand extra" Durham said.

"Consider it done" he said beginning to rise from his chair.

"And Tim, don't fuck up. Or consider yourself dead" Durham spoke coolly as Tim nodded, shook his head and left his adobe.

------------------

Tim parked outside Haley's apartment.

"Might as well get rid of her first" he said to himself as he took the key out of the ignition. He had parked at dislocated area and took his binoculars.

"Even better…" he muttered as he spotted Nathan and Haley together. He then placed the binoculars on the passenger seat and took out his shot gun. Rolling down his window, he placed the gun on the edge, targeting Haley. He faintly chuckled, both his targets were currently fighting.

"Easy does it…" he trialed off, then released the trigger.

"Damn it!" Tim shouted. He missed; Haley had leaned down. He grabbed his binoculars again and gazed at the couple, Nathan had pushed Haley inside the apartment and taken out his gun.

"Fuck…" he began to panic. How was he suppose to kill them? Nathan is now aware and fully in tact. Turning on the ignition again, he slowly drove closer to the apartment. As the passenger window rolled down, he grabbed his gun again. As fast as he could he began repeatedly shoot into the apartment without thinking. He had to have killed them.

Shot after shot after shot, then came one he didn't expect.

Mistakes come right back and bite you in the ass. Two seconds later after shooting at them, he got shot in the back of his shoulder. Shouting in pain, he speeded out of the apartments.

"Man oh man" he said repetitively as he drove further. Blood was pouring down his shirt, but that wasn't the case. What was he suppose to do now? He missed and Durham wants him dead, or he's dead. Making a left to the free way, Tim fleeted. There was no way he was returning to Tree Hill. No way, he had to leave; his life depended on it.

-----------------

From across the lot, another man was watching Tim in action. He smirked in satisfaction. He knew from day one Tim would fit the picture: a pathetic two-face assassin. Dialing a number he began to drive away.

"Durham, Tim missed and ran like a chicken…He left the crime scene…He was shot in the shoulder…It would be my pleasure…Goodbye" he said hanging up. As he drove he looked back at the couple that were intended to be dead by now.

"Be happy you're alive, next time it wont be as easy" he said and drove away, to his next task.

------------------------

****

Present Time/ The Next Day:

Haley laid on the couch, feeling nothing but numb. Currently Nathan had taken her to Peyton and Lucas' apartment. She hadn't met them yet. Ever since the drive to the apartment she hasn't talked to Nathan. He has tried to speak to her, but she wouldn't dare look at him. She couldn't.

"Nathan what's the emergency?" Peyton said as she and Lucas came rushing into the apartment. Nathan stood from the stool.

"He struck again" Nathan replied exhausted. Peyton stared at him concerned.

"Did he hit you? Are you ok?" she asked looking around his body. Nathan shook his head.

"No, I'm ok. But that's not it" Nathan replied turning his head to Haley's direction. Both Peyton and Lucas stared at Haley appalled.

"What is she doing here?" Lucas asked.

"What do you think she's doing here?" Nathan asked him aggravated, then sighed. "She knows."

"Everything?" Peyton whispered. Nathan nodded his head sitting back on the stool. Lucas groaned and walked to his bedroom. Peyton stared at Haley who was basically stiff; her eyes also reflected sadness.

"Nathan go take a shower and then go to sleep" Peyton said as she now stared at Nathan who kept yawning.

"No-

"Nathan, please. You haven't slept at all. Go take a shower and borrow some of Lucas' clothes. I'll handle this" Peyton said. Nathan stood from the stool and walked closer to Peyton.

"Fine, try not to scare her more than she is already. And tell Lucas to stay the fuck away from her" Nathan whispered then leaned down toward Haley. He tried to make eye contact, but she was refusing.

"I promise I wont let anyone hurt you" he said lightly. Haley only looked away, still not speaking. He tried to stroke her arm, but once a slight of touch, she flinched. He leaned upwards and walked away sad; the women he loved feared him.

Peyton grabbed the chair in the kitchen and sat beside Haley.

"So you're Haley. I heard a lot of things about you, I'm Peyton" Peyton said. Haley stared at Peyton for a while.

"That's weird, how can you of heard so many things, if your barely knew about me? Like what? Two days ago?" Haley answered.

"And she speaks…Look Haley, I know everything is a shock to you, heck when I found out what Nathan does, I was stunned myself-

"Yeah, but you didn't hear you were on of his, one of his targets" Haley replied, then sat correct on the couch. "How can all of you do this? Kill innocent people?" Haley asked.

"If it makes it feels you better, we don't exactly kill innocent people. We always do a background check" Peyton said trying to lighten the situation. Haley sniffed, looking away.

"It doesn't" Haley answered coolly. Peyton grabbed her chair and slid it closer to Haley.

"Do you trust him?" Peyton asked, swinging one leg over the other. Haley turned back to Peyton confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you trust Nathan?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know" Haley answered in a whisper.

"Do you want my advice?" Peyton asked.

"No really" Haley replied.

"Too bad, because here it comes-

"You're very bold, aren't you?" Haley asked. Peyton chuckled.

"I tend to be, but this isn't about me, but you" Peyton began.

"Whoopee for me" Haley sarcastically answered, grabbing a pillow to hold.

"Haley I know that the situation that you and Rachel are in is beyond hectic. It's something you never expected, isn't? Though beside that, you have to trust Nathan. He cares about you. He wont let anyone kill you, or your friend. He isn't a monster" Peyton explained. "He loves you Haley."

"I remember when I was little" Haley began. " I always had one, sole dream. That I would become a fashion designer. Then I would have my own brand, with my best friend Rachel. Following I would meet my prince charming, and everything would be perfect" Haley said.

"That could still happen. It's just weird to hear Nathan as prince charming, but not the point. Think yourself in a dark tale" Peyton replied. Haley stared at her odd.

"You're really bad at this" Haley chuckled.

"This is why I'm not a psychologist" Peyton laughed along.

"Then what should I do?" Haley asked serious.

"Follow your heart" Peyton replied as she rose from the stool. "If you want anything to eat the kitchen is as you see ahead of you. The bathroom is in the back. I suggest you sleep, the guest room is the third door to the right" Peyton said, beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked.

"To see how my stubborn boyfriend is. Oh and don't try to escape, the door is locked shut" Peyton lastly said and disappeared to the bedroom. Haley remained on the couch. All she wanted to do is call Rachel and tell her the truth. A second later, she stood up from the couch and began to walk to the guest room. She slowly opened the door when she found Nathan sleeping on the bed. She sighed, leaning against the door.

****

Flashback:

"I love you Haley" Nathan repeated again, though this time softly. Haley kept staring at him from the floor. A million of emotions were running through her as silence took over.

"I, you…let go of me!" Haley shouted, trying to release her hand from his grip. Nathan stared at her disillusioned.

"No, we have to go" he said in a harsh tone, lifting her from the ground to his car. Haley tried to squeeze herself out but Nathan was more stronger. In the end he threw her into his car, and she stayed in the passenger seat in complete silence.

****

End.

Haley closed the door and began to walk near the bed. She slowly took of her heels and lightly laid herself on the bed, beside Nathan. She turned her body to the side and began to stroke Nathan's hair, down to his jaw. A moment later Nathan opened his eyes, and in the first time locked eyes with her. Haley continued to stroke her hand down, until she held Nathan's hand.

"I'm scared" Haley whispered.

"I promise nothing will happen to you" Nathan said. Haley weakly smiled.

"No, I'm scared I'll lose you" Haley explained.

"Nothings going to happen to me" Nathan replied, tightening his grip on her hand. A tear rolled down Haley's face as she smiled. She then pressed her lips against his and softly kissed him. Once the kiss was over Nathan's eyes reflected joy and confusion.

"I love you too" Haley answered sincerely. Nathan smiled and placed his arm over her waist. No more than a few seconds later were both asleep, holding each other.

--------------------------

After taking the bullet from his shoulder, Tim soothed it in hot water. He then took the rag out of his mouth to not scream. The process had been painful. After he slowly rolled a cloth over his wound. When he finished he went to go watch some television. Though before he could turn on the T.V. his door was pushed down. He quickly stood from the chair, to grab his gun, but the man that ran down his door, shot his hand. Tim shouted in pain, while the man walked near him.

"What do you want?" Tim asked in fear. The man smirked, pointing his gun at Tim's head.

"You failed" he spoke coldly.

"No, you don't get it-

Tim was shot instantly in the head.

"You were never good" he spoke and swiftly took Tim's wallet and gun , leaving the dead body to rot in the hotel, until someone found him.


	20. Chapter 20

****

Special Thanks to: bellasmomma, ell6ange, luvnaley23, HJS-NS-23, othnaleyfan101, LiZ457, kutebloo, Raven-23-Mayra, Naleygirl4ever

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH20:

"Where is she?" Rachel frantically asked over and over, as she tried calling Haley.

"Maybe she's with Nathan" Jake answered. Rachel stood from the chair and began pacing around as she still had the phone glued to her ear.

"No, it could be that. When she says she is breaking up with someone, she's going to do it" Rachel replied, then groaned, throwing the cell at the sofa. "What if the shootings happened again? What if something happened to her? Jake what the hell-

"Rachel, just breathe. I'm sure nothing happened to her. You been anxious about her since yesterday. Haley's a big girl. If something would to happen, she would call you that instant. Literally. You girls couldn't live without one another" Jake assured. Rachel warmly smiled, sitting once more on the chair.

"I know, she just has been going through crap lately. I care about her like a sister. I cant help but worry" Rachel replied, followed by a yawn.

"Babe, you're exhausted. Listen, I'll go check on Haley while you take a bath then take a peaceful nap. If anything is out of the ordinary, I'll call you asap" Jake suggested.

"No, I cant-

"Do it, please? For me?" Jake asked. Rachel yawned once again defeated.

"Fine. But call me no matter what" Rachel replied, rising from the chair once more. Jake walked near her and softly brushed his lips against hers.

"I promise. Now go rest" Jake replied after, then made his way out of Rachel's apartment.

---------------

"We need to get things straight around here" Nathan began. Everyone was sitting around the small kitchen table. "Lucas you may not like Haley, but as long you don't do anything to her. It's all good" Nathan strictly told him. Haley turned to the stubborn blonde.

"Why don't you like me?" Haley asked him. Lucas turned her, crossing his arms.

"I don't dislike you personally. It's the situation you have us all in. Nothing personal" Lucas replied casually. Haley gazed at him confused.

"Ok then" Haley uncertainly muttered.

"Anyways" Nathan continued, "we have to come up with a plan. So far the only people that now know about you and Rachel is us and Tim."

"Speaking of Rachel, I need to see her. She needs to know about Brooke" Haley protested.

"We will contact her as soon as we can" Peyton replied, "but like Nathan said. We need to come up with a strategy for this whole mess. We need to figure out how to get Brooke out of killing you. We need to figure out who is out to kill Nathan, and possible us as well. And we also need to figure out how many people will be with us or against us. This is war. It can take a couple of days to months to solve all of this. The only thing we have plan to save you and Rachel is the witness protection service. But do you want to leave your life? Make believe everyone you love think you're dead?"

"No" Haley answered taken away. Even though barely now she was adjusted to Nathan's other life, knowing she was a target scared the crap out of her. Reality was a bitch.

"I say we kill the whore, get another broad for Chase and case closed" Lucas bluntly replied.

"I second that" Haley agreed.

"One problem. Chases is Brooke's bitch. He rather kill himself than let anything happen to his princess" Nathan answered annoyed. Haley made a disgusted face.

"Who the hell would ever love her? She's a demented, conceited daddy's little girl. Other than spoiled she's always been envious toward Rachel and I. I could only wonder what this Chase guy see's in her. What good qualities could Brooke Davis possible have? Other than being easy that is" Haley said.

"Meow" Peyton teased.

"What? I have a right to trash her. She hired someone to kill me and my best friend for god's sake" Haley answered.

"Well yeah. It's just funny to see Nate's girl be feisty. All the girlfriends he had ever had…let's just say were total ditz" Peyton replied, making Haley instantly laugh.

"Like that girl Shelley? Talk about idiot" Haley continued laughing.

"I know. I remember the first time I met her. She thought Taco Bell was authentic Mexican food. Damn Nathan, you must of been desperate to date her" Peyton joined the laughter.

"Whatever" Nathan answered embarrassed, and slightly blushing. Lucas at the point joined the laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Peyton asked Lucas. "If I don't recall correctly, you had your share of bimbos as well. Hales, before I started to date Luke, he was currently dating Miss attention span of 2 seconds."

"Well…"Lucas began but couldn't think of anything else.

"Exactly. When I saw her, the only reason I knew he was dating her was because of her enormous breasts. Those things were as huge as volleyballs" Peyton replied, while Lucas bowed his head in humiliation.

"Wow" Haley answered, trying to contain her laughter. "What is it with you guys and boobs? Do you like the comforts of attachable pillows?" Haley asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Nathan asked. Both Haley and Peyton looked at one another.

"No" they both answered.

"Changing subjects" Lucas replied, "what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking, wait hold on, someone's calling me" Nathan said, answering his phone.

-Hello?

-Nate this is Martin. I have unfortunate news.

-What happen?

Everyone at the table stared at Nathan frighten. Nathan swiftly rose from the table and walked into the living room.

-Tim's dead.

-No. That cant be. How? Who-

-That's the thing. Tim wasn't who we thought he was.

-Explain.

-He was a double agent. Nathan, he was out to kill you than save you.

-But I did tests. I trusted him!

-He was killed two towns away at a cheap motel. Travis did an autopsy. He was shot twice on the head. Once in the shoulder and once in his hand. He was shot on the shoulder by your bullet.

-That was him that tried to kill me this morning? What else did you find?

-There was a note attached to him. It read: I'm watching you. And there was pictures as well. Some of Lucas' apartment and some of the girls that are set to die soon.

-Call me when more news occur.

-Alright.

Nathan hung up the phone and turned around to an anxious crowd.

"Tim was the one that tried to kill me this morning" Nathan replied.

"What!?" Lucas shouted, jumping out his chair.

"That guy you told me was the electrician?" Haley asked.

"Yeah" Nathan answered, pacing around the living room.

"We have to go after him" Peyton answered.

"He's dead. Someone killed him and left a note. They know where you live. We have to get out of here now" Nathan replied.

"How could he do this?" Lucas began, "we basically took him in like a brother. That asshole deserved to die. Nathan, who is out to kill you?" Lucas asked.

"My bets are on the same guy that killed my father. We have to exit now. Everyone go to the back stairways" Nathan commanded. Everyone soon began climbed out the window to the staircase and exited to the secret vehicle in the back.

"We have to get Rachel" Haley said once they were off on the road. "That other guy that tried to kill me is still out there."

"Actually, he's sitting right beside you" Peyton answered. Haley slowly turned her head toward Lucas. They were both sitting on the back. She stared at him more irritated than frightened.

"What do you have against me?" Haley asked furious. Lucas turned to her uninterested.

"Again, nothing personally. Just sucks that you have us stuck in this unbarring situation" Lucas replied. Haley pouted, then smacked Lucas' head.

"What the fuck was that for!?" Lucas yelled.

"For trying to kill me!" Haley yelled in return.

"Peyton!" Lucas yelled.

"Children, shut up! Beside she has more than a right to smack you. You did try to kill her" Peyton replied. Lucas stared at her stunned.

"Thanks for your support Hun" Lucas replied sarcastically. Haley softly laughed. All she wanted to do was make fun of Lucas. He was fun to irritate, but then again he did carry a gun with him.

"We're here. You guys wait here while Haley and I get Rachel. Stay alert" Nathan warned as they excited the car. Once they arrived to Rachel's apartment, Haley banged on the door. Shortly a sleepy Rachel opened the door. Haley quickly sprang to her in a hug.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel asked, while hugging Haley. Nathan lastly walked into her apartment and closed the door.

"I missed you so much" Haley said, then released from the hug. "I have news for you."

"What is it? Wait are you and Nathan back together?" Rachel asked as she glanced at Nathan.

"Yes, but that's not the point. Rach, you're going to want to sit down for this" Haley replied.

"Ok. What is it?" Rachel asked curiously as she sat down.

"Rachel. Oh wow…you and I are in danger" Haley began. "You and I have been selected, well more like targeted to die."

"I don't understand. Die? As if someone hired to have us killed? No. Haley, you're joking, right?" Rachel asked.

"No. I'm not. That whore, Brooke. She hired men to have us killed" Haley explained further, sitting next to her friend at this point.

"How do you know? Why would she do this? She cant go that low? Kill us? No-

"Rachel, that's my next news" Haley said fretful. "Meet my boyfriend Nathan, the hitman." Rachel quickly turned to Nathan frightened and shocked.

"Oh my…" Rachel began.

"I know how you must be feeling, but we-

"Haley, you're dating a murderer! How can you be ok with this? Wait, he's not here to kill us?" Rachel asked horrified, running behind Haley.

"No, he's no here to kill us. He's going to protect us. He and his friends. Rachel, I know this is beyond hectic, but you have to trust me. We need to disappear for a couple of days. There are other people out to kill us as well" Haley said at her now tearing friend.

"But why? We been good people. Why would anyone want us dead?" Rachel cried out.

"Because cruel people exist" Nathan replied. Rachel turned to Nathan.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Ever!" Rachel yelled, running to her bedroom. Haley sighed, looking at Nathan.

"Am I going to have to carry her out of her apartment too?" Nathan asked.

"I guess so" Haley answered, as they made way to the bedroom. "Rachel, sweetie. Open the door" Haley softly said, knocking on the door.

"No! I cant leave. I cant…what if he's lying to us? I don't want to die" Rachel cried inside her room. Haley looked up at Nathan and moved aside. Sooner than later, Nathan had crashed into her room. He had broke the door in the process, while Rachel screamed.

"Get away from me! Help!" Rachel yelled as Nathan carried her out of the apartment.

"As much as I love you, you're going to have to shut up" Haley said, placing a strand of duck tape on Rachel's mouth. Once they arrived to the vehicle, Rachel sat in the middle of Lucas and Haley. Then Haley pulled off the tape.

"Why?" Rachel cried.

"You'll die if you stay in Tree Hill. I need you in my life Rach" Haley sincerely said.

"What about Jake then? We have to get him. I cant just leave him" Rachel replied, calming her tears.

"Where is he?" Nathan asked.

"He went to check up on you Hales. Wait, what time is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's 6 in the afternoon" Peyton replied. Rachel face became pale.

"He left an hour ago to your apartment" Rachel replied. Nathan immediately looked at Peyton and began driving to Haley's apartment.

"Nothing could happen to him, right?" Rachel asked horrified.

"No, they don't know about him" Haley said.

"Don't be so sure" Lucas muttered. Rachel turned to Lucas questionable.

"Who's he?" Rachel asked.

"The person that tried to kill me last night, and the blonde ahead is Nathan's sister" Haley replied.

"What?" Rachel asked, but before she could asked further, the vehicle stopped. "Your apartment…" Rachel spoke. It was completely ruined. Rushing out of the vehicle, Rachel spotted Jake's car. Everyone ran to it.

"His car keys are still in here. Where is he?" Rachel asked, beginning to panic. Lucas dug through the back and discovered a note.

"I found something" Lucas began, "Phase one done. Next I'm coming for the redhead" Lucas read. Everyone turned to Rachel mortified, thinking the worse happened to Jake. Rachel soon began to cry, while Haley held her.

"What are we going to do now?" Peyton whispered to Nathan.

"We have to go to Travis" Nathan whispered back.

-------------------

Jake slowly opened his eyes. The room as dark, and the only light was pointing to him, brightly. He groaned in pain. His head ached severely. Once he arrived to Haley's apartment, before he even took the keys out of the ignition, someone in a mask rushed him out from his car. Then another from behind banged him with what he assumed a bat. He tried to get up, but his hands were tied up from behind.

"Hello!" Jake yelled. "Help me out!"

"Stop your moaning. No one is going to hear you" someone said, walking closer to Jake.

"What do you want from me?" Jake asked scared for his life.

"Only a couple things" the guys smirked.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I need you to kill a few people" he replied.

"Why? Why me?" Jake asked. The guys began to walk around Jake.

"I need you to kill Nathan Scott, his sister and his girlfriend" he replied.

"Why? Nathan hasn't done anything. Why do you want me to do this?" Jake asked.

"He hasn't done anything? Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"I wont do it" Jake said, struggling to break free.

"You wouldn't kill the guy that killed your brother?" he asked. Jake looked up at him in disbelief.

"Chris stop harassing the guy. He's going to do it no matter what" another voice came from behind. "Or his girlfriend dies."

"Cant I have fun?" Chris asked.

"Leave Rachel out of this!" Jake yelled furious. Chris stepped further to Jake then punched him on the jaw.

"Listen up, we're going to play a game. And you're going to follow each exact rule…"

---------------

****

I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! Please forgive me! I just have been so sidetracked. I'm sorry. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! And I like to say listen to 'In my Dreams' by Scanners; that was the song that inspired me to write this chapter until 2 in the morning.


End file.
